


Theo in the Whirlwood Episode 2: The Ring

by Mewd



Series: Theo in the Whirlwood [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Daddy Issues, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Fauns & Satyrs, Gen, Goofy - Freeform, Humor, Knights - Freeform, Monsters, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 25,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewd/pseuds/Mewd
Summary: A man has been murdered. All evidence points to the killer being a ghast, a shadowy magical creature that feeds on fear. The village is ready for mob justice, but Theodore talks them out of it. He agrees to find culprit, frightened it might be a criminal he let go free.With his assistant Oboe as his guide, he ventures into an underground necropolis to confront the suspect. They’re outmatched and the creature escapes. With time running out before the villagers riot, Theodore compromises his morals by using an illegal magic dagger to capture their target.The problem is something doesn’t add up. Oboe insists they have the wrong creature, but there’s no time left. Theodore can either double down on his mistake or admit to abusing his power to arrest the wrong creature. He storms the execution to rescue the creature and confront the real killer before blood is spilled.
Series: Theo in the Whirlwood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665631
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"A man is dead!" The Alderman slammed his fists into Theodore’s desk, rattling the quills and documents. He did it again for emphasis. "Dead!"

Theodore straightened and leveled his papers and writing utensils. After three weeks serving as Ranger Deputy of the Whirlwood Valley he had grown accustomed to strange creatures barging into his office with odd demands. That morning he helped a flock of mockingbirds apply for citizenship, settled an argument over cave ownership, and spoke to the owner of a bakery about a troll who wanted his job back.

This was different. This was a homicide report.

Alaric Pearce was a huge man, callused and muscled from a lifetime of manual labor. A ragged beard and brush of long brown hair made him look wild. His face was taut like a mousetrap ready to snap. He was the appointed Alderman of the Southern farming manor, and he was a bit worked up about his duties.

"I will have blood for blood!" he said, pouring Theodore’s pencil cup out for effect. Everything bounced and scattered. Theodore strained to maintain his poker face.

"I need you to stay calm," Theodore said, seizing the cup from him and replacing the pencils. "I'm sorry to hear you've lost a worker, but I can only help if you explain what happened. Please, sit."

Pearce plopped into the seat. The wood groaned in protest.

"He's not just some laborer!" Pearce said. "His name was Anthony Willow. He was a good man. A friend, even! They found him floating face down in the river Wander. Now we're left with an empty seat in the dining hall, not to mention his widows."

Theodore took notes, rubbing his jaw with his free hand. "I see. Is there a reason you’re reporting this to me instead of the city watch?"

The Alderman pressed his finger hard into the desk. "You’re in charge of the valley, right? Had to have been one of your ghasts that did it."

Theodore stopped writing as his blood ran cold. "A ghast?" The scar on his chest ached. The stitches were gone but the memory remained. He remembered Silas lunging in the dark, clawing and kicking and screaming in fury. It was the closest Theodore had ever come to death, and it was only thanks to the bravery of Oboe and the knights of the city watch that he lived. Was there another like him on the loose?

Perhaps there was a mistake. "Is there… any evidence it was a ghast?"

"Evidence??" He pounded the desk again. "It's the only explanation! You'd have to be a monster to attack a man like Anthony! Ghasts feed on fear! They waged war on us! They're dangerous!"

This was historically true. Ghasts, as a class of magical creature, fed on negative human emotion. The Kingdom of Laien was founded following a war against them centuries ago. However, things were different now. Humans and ghasts lived in peace, and it was Theodore's job to make sure that peace continued.

"Ghasts are citizens of Laien, same as anyone else," he said to remind them both. "The treaties ensure this. It isn't normal for them to turn wicked."

"Bullshit!" Pearce said, tightening his sneer. "The Red Caps attack humans all the time!"

Theodore shook his head. "Not anymore. The Red Caps are gone."

"Are they?" Pearce hunched over the desk. "How I hear it, you let them all run free. It's only natural one would start killing again!"

It was the sort of thought that kept Theodore up at night. "There are other possibilities," he said. The Alderman still hadn't provided any proof a ghast was the culprit. "I'll look into it."

"Huh!" Pearce said. "‘Look into it!?’ A man is dead! You’re just blowing me off!"

"No." Theodore started composing a letter. "I'll send a request for a mortician to come and examine the body. I'll investigate the crime scene and speak to your villagers. If enough evidence exists to isolate a perpetrator, there will be a trial."

Pearce slammed his palm again, warping the wood. "A trial!? Monsters don’t deserve trials! Listen, if you can’t get us justice, I’ll just round up my men and go the creature ourselves!"

Theodore cringed at the thought of a mob tearing through the valley accusing whoever appeared suspicious. That kind of anarchy was beneath his countrymen, even if they were after a killer. He set down his quill and met the Alderman in the eye.

"If you are loyal to King Stonewall, I would advise against it. If there’s justice to be found, it will be found by the King’s Law or not at all."

Pearce snorted. "Fine. Do your little investigation. But mark my words: If you can't get justice for Anthony, we'll make it ourselves. You hear me?" He stood up and stomped out of the cottage, without bothering to shut the door.

Theodore sat in silence. It felt like a hurricane had swept through his office. He took a deep breath and looked over his notes. He underlined the word 'ghast' and wondered what sort of storm lied ahead.


	2. Episode 2 Chapter 2

Theodore paced the office, gathering tools and documents for his investigation. The words of the Alderman lingered in his mind. He dropped a hard-bound copy of Assorted Abominations vol. II onto his desk and flipped through. Inside were illustrations of ghouls, goblins, gargoyles, and other upsetting alliterations. A lump formed in his throat. The most terrifying species of magical creature were ghasts. What was he up against?

"What’cha doin’?"

Theodore jumped. He spun to find his assistant Oboe watching him. "Oh!" He said, relieved. "It's just you." He pressed at his chest to calm his pounding heart. "You shouldn't sneak up on someone who's researching! It is intense work!"

Oboe offered a sheepish grin. "Sorry!" She said, then leaned to peek at what he was doing. "What’re you up to?"

The office was cluttered with things scavenged from the cellar. Theodore had taken stock of all the things left behind by his predecessor and piled the useful items on his desk. There was a set of wooden stakes, a rusted crossbow, binoculars, and emergency rations. From his own possessions he added the knife Watchmen Fritz had given him the day he arrived in the valley.

Oboe gasped. "Are you going camping? Can I come?!"

"No. What?" Theodore said. "Why would you want to go camping? You live in a tree."

"Yeah! Sleeping in a tent looks so weird! I want to try it!"

Theodore shook his head. "None of this is for camping." He wished that was what he was doing. "I've received word that a ghast has gone wicked and killed a villager at South Manor. They found him floating in the river." His throat tightened. "There's a chance he was killed by one of the Red Caps I let go. It might be my fault."

Oboe gave him a funny look. "Why? You didn’t hurt anybody. All you did was give everyone a second chance. It’s not your fault if they refuse to change."

Was it not? "I took a risk and someone else paid for it." He picked up the knife and stared at it. "If I'm going to be Ranger Deputy, that means I need to keep the peace between man and creature. I need to fix this before anyone else gets hurt."

Oboe frowned at the weapon. "…Are you going to fight them?"

He cringed. His arm fell limp. Memories flashed of Silas Jack: Fire, screams and blood. He glanced back at the glossary of ghasts he’d left open and saw a sketch of some shapeless thing made of teeth and claws and eyes.

"I don’t want to." He didn’t stand a chance. "But I have to do something."

Oboe smiled. "Then let’s go find the ghast and talk to them. If we make them see that hurting humans is bad, then everyone can be friends again."

Theodore raised an eyebrow. "I don't think it will be that easy." There was no way the death of a civilian could go unpunished. "I tried talking to Silas and he almost killed me."

"Not everyone is Silas!" She said. "We don't know until we try!"

It would be nice if things worked the way Oboe thought. "We're dealing with a killer," Theodore said. "I'd like to solve this without violence but we need to be careful. Ghasts are dangerous."

"So?" She shrugged. "Anybody can be dangerous if they believe and try hard enough!"

Theodore chuckled despite himself. "I suppose that's true."

"I know we gotta stop them if they're wicked." She shifted on her hooves. "I'm just worried. What if they just made a mistake? What if they feel really bad? Why did this happen?"

"We don't know anything yet." Theodore reminded himself that his duty was to presume innocence in all Laien citizens, ghasts included, until he found solid evidence to suggest otherwise. "I need you to take me to the South farming manor. After we investigate we can decide the best course of action."

Oboe puffed herself up. "Okay! I'll do my best to help!" She bolted out the front door only to pop back in after realizing she'd left without him. "C'mon! Let's go!"

Theodore lingered a moment longer, pondering what equipment to take with him. He looked at the knife again and imagined what sort of danger they would face. His heart started to pound. He didn't know what sort of creature they were chasing. All he knew was that they were a murderer.

He strapped a holster to his belt and slipped the knife inside. 


	3. Episode 2 Chapter 3

Crop fields sprawled as far as the eye could see. The sight of the vast sea of grain stopped Theodore dead in his tracks. He had a general idea where his food came from thanks to his books, but this was his first time seeing it himself.

He shook his head. "It's just corn," he said.

The South Manor farms sat on the outskirts of the Whirlwood. It was far enough away that there was little risk of livestock gaining sentience, but close enough to use the river Wander to water crops. The manor house stood like a fort, with looming silos and homesteads radiating out.

"There's something going on at the gate," Oboe said, playing with the binoculars.

They found a crowd of workers gathered outside the main village. A slim man in a suit and cape was speaking, pacing the bed of a wagon like a stage while waving a showman's cane.

"...For a limited time only! With protection like this you can look tragedy right in the eye and say with confidence: 'No thanks, buster!' "

His smile was as curled as his bright red hair. He stepped to the side with a flowering gesture to reveal an old trunk. He banged on it with his cane and it sprang open to reveal a display of ornate talismans.

"Finest silver enchanted by hand to repel any ghast! Defend yourself against the marauding forces of the dark! Be the envy of all your friends! ‘Wow!’ they will say as ghasts tear them limb from limb, ‘I wish I had bought one of those!"

"I’ll take two!" an older woman said, hurling coins into the wagon.

"A smart woman if ever I saw one!" The showman bent down and pinned two talismans to her sleeve. "There you are!"

A fatter man spoke up. "Will these things keep me from gettin’ elf-shot?"

The peddler snapped his heels together. "Silver is used to defeat ghasts my good man, not fairies. Iron is their bane! I've plenty of those as well if you fear the mischief of the fey. Only nine-hundred thalers!"

"Why is all this stuff so expensive?" A teenager said.

"No price is too great to insure the safety of you and your loved ones! Let me remind you all that I have only a few talismans left! I implore you all, do not miss this exclusive chance to avoid certain death!"

"I’ll buy them all!" a panicked woman said.

"No!" An older man jumped in front of her. "I’ll pay double!"

"I’ve got kids!" Said a concerned parent, shoving his neighbor into the dirt. "You’ve got to sell them to me!"

Theodore stepped back in alarm as the crowd mobbed the wagon, fighting to buy the last of the merchandise.

"There's something wrong," he said. "I need to get up there."

Oboe glanced between him and the wagon. "Okay," She said and grabbed him by the waist.

Before Theodore had a chance to object, Oboe chucked him over the crowd and onto the stage. He landed on his feet and was about as startled as the crowd by the event. Now that he was the center of attention, he took the opportunity to clear his throat.

"Ranger Deputy Theodore Grayweather," he said. "Merchant, do you have a license to be selling enchanted wares?"

The salesman offered a toothy grin. "Why, sure. I’m fully authenticated to sell whatever, wherever I like. Of course, I didn’t think to bring any of my many permits with me today."

Theodore pulled out his citation booklet. "What is your name?"

"Oh, are we doing introductions?" He gave a mocking curtsy. "I go by Flip. Purveyor of wonders at rock bottom prices!"

"Flip, you are in violation of king's law," Theodore said. "The sale of all magical apparatuses is restricted to the grounds of the University."

"The university." Flip chuckled. "Should we really trust the protection of these good people to an institution with a monopoly on such product?" He turned, addressing the crowd more than Theodore. "With a killer on the loose, should we expect these citizens to travel all the way to the capital when they’ve so much work to do here? I came out of respect to offer them the means to defend their loves ones. Talismans made with pure, organic magic fresh from nature! Nothing like the processed, industrial poison that ‘university' uses. Am I right?"

The crowd booed. "The university sucks!"

Theodore realized his mistake. "You’re not a licensed mage at all. You’re a witch!"

Flip spread his arms wide. "If that is the label you must apply to a man who refuses to accept a corrupt system, then yes. In truth I am only a humble tradesman come to offer my much-needed services at never-before-seen prices."

This was a bigger mess than Theodore realized. "You're an unregistered mage selling illegal merchandise." He penciled in the details into the citation form. "I'll have to hand you over to the City Watch. You can argue your case in the courts."

Flip used his cane to knock the citation book out of Theodore's hands and spun to face the crowd. "Good people, does this seem right? I came here to help, in the midst of a plague of wicked ghasts, and you patronize me of your own free will. Are you going to let this man lock me up for that?"

The crowd erupted into louder boos. Theodore grabbed his citation book only to be pulled off the stage by angry villagers.

"Stop!" Theodore struggled as he was restrained. "I need to finish writing this subpoena!!"

"Theo!" Oboe tried to push through the crowd and was pushed back. Flip took the opportunity to sell the last few of his talismans. 

"Until next time!" Flip made a theatric bow and cast a spell on his horseless wagon. It lurched to life, wheeling off toward the valley. The crowd cheered. Theodore fought to fill in the last few lines of his paperwork but it was too late. The witch escaped.

"Alright! That’s enough!" Alaric Pearce swaggered out from the manor yard. The alderman stood a head taller than anyone else. "Let the man go!"

The farmers complied, and Theodore fell flat on his face. Pearce yanked Theodore up by the scruff and set him back on his feet.

"You know you came here to find a killer ghast, not to harass a merchant, right?"

Theodore watched with irritation as Flip's wagon disappeared into the Whirlwood. "I am aware," he said.

"Well, it seems we’ve beaten you to the punch," Pearce said. "I just got word we’ve captured the killer."


	4. Episode 2 Chapter 4

Theodore and Oboe followed the Alderman into the manor yard and onlookers swarmed after them. They found a smirking woman standing outside a barred cottage. Her hair was curled in a brown bun and she was dressed in a black mourning gown.

"Giselle!" Pearce hurried to meet her. "I’ve brought the Deputy. Is what I’m told true?"

"I’ve captured the monster!" She gestured toward a door braced with a gardening hoe.

"Really?" Oboe said. "Does that mean we can go home?"

"Start from the beginning," Theodore said. "What happened?"

The woman looked insulted. "Well, no need to thank me or anything." She folded her arms. "My husband is dead and here I am being interrogated on how I go about avenging him!"

Theodore grimaced at his carelessness. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were the widow. Please, if you can, tell me what you know."

Her glare softened a little. "This is where they're keeping my husband's body. I came to help with the dressing and to pray for the passage of his soul. We were interrupted by a knock at the door. Wendy went to answer it and there was this horrible, awful ghoul! The murderer returning to the scene of the crime!"

That did not sound correct. "I thought the crime occurred on the river Wander?"

"The scene of the funeral, then!" Giselle said. "Whatever! A monster waltzed into our village to kill again and you're arguing over details!"

"The creature is trapped inside?" The Alderman said.

Giselle beamed. "Wendy lured it in with the promise of tea and then I ran out and locked the door before it realized what I was doing! Now we have the bastard right where we want!"

"Wait. Where's Wendy?" Pearce glanced around, panicked. "Why isn't she with you?! Where is my love?!

"Over here." A muffled, mousey voice came from the small cottage window. It belonged to a short and pudgy blonde woman. "Hello. I'm locked inside."

"Don’t open the door!" Giselle said. "We have to keep the monster quarantined!"

Pearce ignored Giselle. He wrenched the door open and pulled the little woman into his arms. "Are you hurt??" He patted her all over checking for wounds.

"Oh, I’m fine," Wendy said. "It took me a while to find the tea for our guest, though."

Theodore pushed his way into the cottage. Inside he found a ghoul. Its face was deformed, lopsided, with pallid blue skin, patchy white hair, and sharp teeth. It wore a well ironed pinstripe suit and was seated with a fresh cup of tea.

"Good morning," the ghoul said. "Deputy Grayweather, I presume?"

"Yes. Hello." Theodore was taken off guard. "You have me at a disadvantage."

He set the teacup down and stood. "Ashby," he said. "I am the coroner you requested to assist with the autopsy."

"Hi!" Oboe waved.

"You’re a ghast," Theodore said with more disbelief than he intended.

Ashby sighed. "Very astute." He cleared his throat to deliver a well-rehearsed explanation. "Many ghasts choose to live in the capital. Often, when allowed, we find work doing what humans find distasteful. Most people are uncomfortable with mortuary work, and so I have found a useful niche for myself."

Giselle poked her head through the door. "So you admit to killing my husband, then!"

Theodore felt hot with embarrassment. "Pearce, could you close the door? Thank you."

"Hey!" Giselle said as the Alderman nudged the door shut.

Theodore turned back to Ashby. "I apologize. The villagers believe a ghast committed the murder. I didn't anticipate this reaction."

"I am used to it," Ashby said with measured annoyance. He swept toward the back room. "Would you mind if we got started? I would prefer to keep this brief. I've examined the body already and there are a few points I believe you will find interesting."


	5. Episode 2 Chapter 5

The air in the backroom was thick with smell of cinnamon. The body of Anthony Willow was lain on a table with a veil draped over its head. A censer burned to mask the cloying scent of death.

Theodore stiffened as Ashby pulled the veil away. The face was frozen, gaping, eyes wide in horror. He knew a man was dead, but the reality did not hit him until that moment. Anthony died in terror.

"Theo. Hey, psst," Oboe said, startling him. "Does something bother you about that woman?"

"What?" Theodore collected himself. "You mean Gisselle?"

Oboe kept her voice low. "Yeah. You think maybe she killed this guy?"

"What are you talking about?" He furrowed his brow.

"She was real eager to find someone to blame," she said. "Maybe she's trying to hide that she did it?"

The thought had not occurred to him. "That's absurd," he said. "Oboe, she was married to him! A wife wouldn't do something like that." Marriage certificates provided very specific guidelines about proper care of the licensed spouse. There was no room in the legal language to allow for homicide.

"Are you sure?" She said. "If I were a human, I would've killed and eaten dozens of husbands by now."

"What?!" Theodore did a double take. "Why would you do that?!"

Oboe looked confused. "Wait. Not humans. What am I thinking of? Don’t tell me." She thought very hard for a moment. "…Oh! Spiders!" Oboe started laughing. "I'm sorry! I was thinking of spiders!"

Theodore glowered at her. "Oboe, a man is dead. That woman is grieving because she lost someone she cared about. I think some misplaced anger is to be expected."

Oboe shrank back. "Sorry."

"If you would come closer." There was a note of impatience in Ashby's voice.

Theodore stepped forward to examine the body. The Alderman followed behind, eyeing the ghoul warily.

"As you can see by the wrinkling of the skin, the body is waterlogged." Ashby gestured. "Though it is slight enough that it is unlikely the victim was left floating for an entire day. I wondered at first if this man merely drowned and this talk of a killer is hasty..."

"Yeah!" Oboe said. "I bet he fell in the river and forgot how to swim!"

"...I regret to say the villagers are right. If you look here..." Ashby moved the cadaver’s neck with two fingers. "Discoloration around the throat. Gray and black, with lesions. This is a sign of violent ghast-based magic. The victim was strangled to death before he had a chance to drown."

"Oh." Oboe said.

The Alderman scoffed. "There's your proof. A ghast, just like I said."

Theodore took notes. The killer being a ghast was not much to go on. "Are there any other clues as to who the perpetrator might be?"

"Before we dressed him for burial, his clothes were torn to tatters with claw marks," Pearce said.

"Odd, considering those are no lacerations on the body." Ashby wiped his hands with a sanitized handkerchief. "There is nothing else I can tell you. I suggest you investigate the crime scene to learn more.

"Good idea," Theodore said. 

"I'll have my fiancé show you where she found the body," Pearce said. "I've other duties to see to."

Wendy was called to escort them. Giselle insisted on following to make sure the murder was investigated properly. Once they were far outside the village, Ashby parted ways with them.

"I hope you find the culprit soon, Deputy," Ashby said. "It is not good for a wicked ghast to go unpunished. Your people begin to suspect the rest of us, and that puts us all at risk."

Theodore noticed how Giselle glared. The villagers were volatile. It was clear if Theodore failed to catch the criminal that it was only a matter of time until they acted out of anger. All he could do is hope there was something left at the crime scene to point him in the right direction.


	6. Episode 2 Chapter 6

Wendy led the group to a shady spot on the edge of the Whirlwood. The River Wander flowed, curving out of the forest and through the manor fields. It was a quiet place that did nothing to betray the violence that occurred there.

"...I came the other day to start the morning washing," Wendy said. She tensed while talking about it. "Anthony was floating in the water. I was so scared! The men had to pull his body from the water."

"Did you see anyone?" Theodore said.

"No. I think it was just me," she said. "I didn't stay long, though. I didn't want to be by myself when I saw he was dead."

Anthony was likely dead for a while. There was no chance of an eye-witness account. Theodore and Oboe set about searching the scene for clues. He discovered a mess of boot prints in the mud upstream showing signs of a struggle. No claw or paw prints, though. It was possible they were dealing with a flying creature or something with no feet to leave a trail.

"I found something!" Oboe shouted from the middle of the river. She wrestled a wriggling fish from the water and tried to keep it from flopping free.

Theodore adjusted his spectacles from the shore. "That is a trout. It has nothing to do with our investigation."

She looked deflated. "…It’s still neat, though."

"Deputy," Giselle said in a pointed tone. "Are you absolutely sure that ghoul wasn't the killer?" She was still angry Theodore had allowed Ashby to walk free. "It's not too late to recapture him!"

"I am quite certain!" Theodore was growing sick of assuring her of the creature's innocence. "His business references were immaculate. Please, let me investigate."

She scowled. "Okay." It was a relief to hear her at least humor the possibility she was mistaken. She squeezed her fingers over her wedding band. "Forgive me. I just... is there anything I can do to help? Tell me."

Theodore stared. Was there anything she could do? He was having enough trouble figuring out what he needed to do himself to solve this case.

Oboe surfaced, gasped for breath, and dived to continue searching the riverbed. Giselle waited.

"Just answer some questions," he said. "When did you last see him before he turned up dead?"

Giselle burst into tears. Theodore felt like an ass for being so blunt. He moved to comfort her but she waved him away. She composed herself with a shudder and uncovered her face.

"…We were having an argument," she said, rubbing her tears away with a sleeve. "He kept going out at night to gather moon herbs from the Whirlwood. I bought him a talisman to keep him safe but he refused to wear it! The sweet idiot said he made friends with a ghast. It's probably the same one that killed him."

"I’m sorry," Theodore said. "I know this is difficult. Can you tell me anything about the ghast he was meeting? Who it was, where, when they met?"

"I don’t know!" She said. "All I wanted was for him to promise not to go, but he wouldn’t! He kept saying he was fine without protection!" She clenched her hands. "Well! He was wrong! He’s gone and died and left me all alone! Now what am I supposed to do?!"

Theodore felt helpless. This woman's life was turned upside down by an act of violence. She was counting on him to make things right and he wasn't even qualified to be Ranger Deputy.

Oboe burst out of the river, gasping and splashing and spitting up water. "I found it! A thing! Not a fish this time!" She waded and tripped onto dry land. "Look! The biggest clue!"

Theodore peered into her cupped hands. It was a bright orange topaz gem seated on a plain copper band.

"Oh!" Giselle said. "That's Anthony's ring!"

Theodore turned. "You recognize it?" It did not look like a wedding band.

"Yes!" Her tears began to well again. "Give it to me! Something to remember him! Please!"

"Hold on," Oboe said, sniffing at the jewelry. "…There’s a lot of magic on it. It’s not a fairy spell, though." She gave it a long, analytical lick. "Doesn’t taste like human magic either."

That meant it had to be a ghast hex. "Giselle, where did your husband get this ring?" Theodore said.

The widow wasn't prepared to answer. "I… don’t know. He’s always wore it. He never took it off and I never thought to ask about it."

"He had it since before he came to work at the manor," Wendy said.

"We need to have this enchantment analyzed." Theodore took the ring and turned it over in his hand. Knowing it was enchanted made him nervous, so he wrapped it in a handkerchief. "I'm sorry Giselle, but I have to hang onto this. It might help us find your husband's killer."

Giselle touched the silver talisman around her neck. "You should see the witch, Flip. He can figure out what sort of dark magic was placed on my husband's ring! You can find him in the valley ruins. He'll help you hunt the monster!" 

Theodore made a mental note of where to find that criminal. "That won’t be necessary. There are experts at the university who will offer better assistance."

"That’s a bunch of manure." Giselle sneered. "Flip is an expert at fighting the forces of evil! Those city wizards won't give you half the help!"

"Naw!" Oboe said. "He’s a crook. Theo and I will go talk to the good guys and figure it out!"

"If I see Flip again I'll have to arrest him," Theodore said. "He's breaking the law."

Giselle scowled. "Fine. Do what you want." She pulled the talisman off from around her neck. She took hold of Theodore's hand and pressed the medallion into his palm: the same sort Flip was selling. "But take this. Anthony was too stubborn to use it. Now he's dead. Don't let what happened to my husband happen to you or anyone else! Promise me you'll get the monster who did this!"

Theodore should have refused it but he did not have the heart. Tears were welling up in Giselle's eyes again. He nodded and pocketed the talisman.

"I'll make this right," he said. He turned toward the university. "I promise."


	7. Episode 2 Chapter 7

"The ring appears to be cursed."

Kirkwin Millstone looked up from the eyepiece of his apparatus: a box of mirrors, lenses, and ethereal refractions. He was a younger faculty wizard with a wispy mustache, trim red hair, and burgundy robes. He was gracious enough to invite Theodore and Oboe into his workshop and help them analyze the spell.

"What kind of curse? Let me see!" Oboe pushed past Kirkwin to peek into the eyepiece. "I don’t get it. It’s just a bunch of smoke and waves."

"You’d need a doctorate in aura interpretation to understand the readings," Kirkwin said.

"I don't have time for that! We’re investigating a murder! Ugh!"

Theodore ushered Oboe back to her seat. "We’re very interested to hear your findings."

"It is a ghast hex, definitely," Kirkwin said. "If the ring is worn by a human then it cannot be removed until death. It allows the caster to sense the exact location of the victim and vice versa."

"Then it's a type of tracking spell?" Theodore imagined a ghast stalking its prey through the shadows. "But why make it work both ways…?"

Kirkwin opened the machine to wipe down the lenses. "When humans experience intense emotion, like fear or anxiety, our auras bleed energy. Ghasts feed on that energy. If the spell allows the victim to sense when the ghast is nearby, that means the ghast could create fear just by approaching. My hypothesis is that it's a feeding tactic."

Theodore could not imagine even sleeping with the knowledge that such a creature could find you any time. "Is there a way to determine who placed the curse on the ring?"

"If we had a skin or hair sample we could track them by aura." The wizard pulled a thin glass plate from the machine. "Since we don't, we'll use the next best thing. Spells like this leave a fingerprint. Every aura form is unique to the soul." He dipped the plate in a tray of solution and bright psychedelic splashes of color formed on the surface: Purples, blacks, and golds.

Theodore’s eyes lit up. "Yes. Yes! And the census archive here has a complete record of creature aura forms!"

Kirkwin led them down to the dustiest lower floor of the university’s library. Towering banks of filing cabinets filled the back wall. "This might take more time than we have. Everyone hates this system and it takes undergraduates YEARS to-"

Theodore wheeled a shelf-ladder into place before the wizard could finish. It was clear the files were sorted by primary print colors. He pulled open the correct cabinets and piled a stack of relevant folders onto a worktable. Each contained an aura film print. Kirkwin gawked while Theodore compared each print to the plate they created until he discovered a match.

"Here," Theodore said, breathless. "Name: The Tall Man. Species: bogeyman. Lives in the Hollows. It even specifies a last known address."

Kirkwin blinked. "...That was quick."

"He’s into this sort of thing," Oboe said.

"This is perfect." Theodore was ecstatic. This was exactly the sort of lead they needed. Now all they needed was to prepare. "Who can I talk to about fighting a bogeyman?"

Kirkwin furrowed his brow. "Excuse me?"

"This creature will no doubt attack us," Theodore said. "We'll need a magic weapon or defensive tool to protect us. Who can I talk to?"

Kirkwin held up a hand. "Mr. Grayweather, let me stop you. What you’re asking for is illegal. The construction of anti-ghast tools was outlawed during the peace treaties centuries ago! Any wizard who’d agree to make that sort of thing would lose his credentials and be branded a witch."

Theodore’s excitement melted into fright. The silver talisman tucked under his shirt suddenly felt very cold against his skin.

"I'm afraid, Deputy," Kirkwin said, "That you will have to speak to this creature as you are."


	8. Episode 2 Chapter 8

Oboe knew where the Hollows were, more or less, but she was never brave enough to go there by herself. She didn't want Theo to know that, though. It made her feel good to help him find weird places. If they ran out of weird places, she hoped he would still let her come along.

"Almost there!" she said, scared he would notice they'd walked in a big circle. 

Her ears perked at a strange noise. Glancing, she saw something small and fast zooming through the air towards them. 

"HEEEEELP!" It screamed, orbiting them. It was a pesky: a noisy bug-sized fairy with flower petal wings and twiggy little limbs. It was a male: females had plain wings like tree leaves. 

"What’s wrong??" Oboe said.

"AHHHHHHH!!" The pesky said, zipping around in panic.

"It's okay," Theo said, doing his best to soothe it. "Breathe. I’m the Ranger Deputy. Tell me what's going on and maybe I can help."

The pesky slowed its zig-zagging just enough to enunciate.

"A human!" He said. "It pounced! Got my friend! Stomp! Smash! Stomp! Rip! Rip! Rip! AHH!!"

Oboe covered her mouth in alarm. Theo kept his calm like he always did.

"Show me," Theo said.

The pesky rocketed back the way it came and Theo followed at a sprint. Oboe stumbled trying to keep up. The teeny fairy brought them to the river side, where a burly farmer was kicking a creature on the ground.

Theo didn't hesitate. "Stop!" He pulled the man off his prey.

The other human wheeled around and shoved Theo off. He stood a head taller than Theo and was three times as wide. He glared down through narrowed eyes. 

"Eh? What’s your deal?" He said.

"What do you think you’re doing?!" Theo said. "This is assault!" He looked back at Oboe. "Check to see if they’re okay."

Oboe bristled and hurried to the creature's side. It was a leshy: a fairy tree creature. His skin like furrowed wood and the branches of his hair were snapped from the scuffle. She raised his head and he coughed. He was battered, but a prod revealed no broken bones.

The farmer folded his arms. "You got a problem with a man defending himself? We got ghasts running around killing people. This one looked like it was fixing to hex me."

"He’s not a ghast!" Oboe said. "He’s a leshy fairy!" He was ugly enough to look like a ghast, but still. "Their magic helps plants grow. He wouldn’t hurt you."

"Says the devil goat." The human sneered. "You’re probably a ghast too! Not that it matters. Fairies ain't much better if you ask me. Only thing you can trust is humans."

Theo put himself between them. "Show me your gate visa," he said, pointing his badge 

The bad human spat. "Why should I?"

"I'm charging you with attacking another Laien citizen," Theo said. "You will present to the count to account for your actions."

The larger man leaned closer. "And if I don’t?" 

Theo stiffened. "The watch will have warrant for your arre-"

The other human kicked Theo's legs out from under him and he toppled to the ground.

"You think you’re a big man, punishing me?"

"I'm the Ranger Deputy!" Theo shouted back. "It's my job to uphold the law!"

Oboe held her breath. She wanted to jump in, keep the bully from hurting Theo or anyone else, but she was scared. Fighting a human wasn’t like fighting a creature. The laws were different. Creatures were killed for attacking humans. 

The farmer shoved Theo to the ground. "Your job is keeping ghasts in line! But what'd you do? You let all the Red Caps run free! They're killing people because of you!"

"That..." Theo fell quiet. Whatever he meant to say was gone. He did not stand back up.

The farmer stormed off "If you aren't going to protect us, we'll do it ourselves! Stay out of it!"

He disappeared into the forest. Once the human was gone, the pesky fluttered down to hug the face of its friend.

"Thank you," the leshy managed to say in a wheeze. 

Theo stared in the direction the farmer went and sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be sorry!" Oboe said. "You got him to stop. That's what matters!"

"I didn't fix anything," he said. "What happens next time this happens? And after that?" He shook his head. "The manor workers are all on edge from the murder. If I don't get to the bottom of this case then more creatures are going to get hurt. I don't know if I can stop it."

Oboe didn't know what to say. They helped the leshy get home but a powerless feeling clung to them. She shook herself.

"We can do this," she said and pointed them back to the task at hand. "I know we can."


	9. Episode 2 Chapter 9

Theodore felt a creeping unease as they approached the memorial. The wind was still and the summer crickets grew quiet. The evening sky burned and would soon grow dim, but Theodore knew he did not have the time to put this off until tomorrow.

The trees gave way to a clearing. Hundreds and hundreds of long copper spikes dotted the ground all around and peeked through the weeds and growth. They were bent and worn and greened from time but each marked the grave of a soldier who fought in the Great War against the Devil King.

Theodore's skin prickled as they passed rows and rows of grave markers. At the heart of the burial ground stood their destination: A massive stone crypt with doors wide open. 

There was no sound but the crunch of their footsteps. Somewhere below them was the Hollow, an underground township teeming with ghasts. Theodore wished Oboe would say something. Her silence only made him more nervous.

"You’ve been down here before, right?" Theodore said. "...It’s safe?"

Oboe looked embarrassed. "I've never gone inside before. It looks so dark and gloomy that I was too scared to go by myself." She glanced back. "I've only ever met ghasts who like to hang out on the surface."

This was not comforting. Theodore depended on Oboe's knowledge of the Whirlwood and its creatures more than he cared to admit. He did not like going into a place like this blind.

They stopped on the threshold of the tomb. Weathered stone steps descended into dark below. On the interior walls and ceiling there was an engraved mural illustrating the Great War: The rise of the Devil King, the hordes falling upon the eight tribes, the hero Laien rising to unite the humans into one nation, and the peace treaties that banished the ghasts below the surface. It was elementary history Theodore took for granted. Here, the reality of the past felt real for the first time. He looked up at the towering image of the Devil King, all sharp angles, etched in gold and black amidst his army of the wicked. Theodore took a shallow breath.

"Why do they have to live under all these dead bodies?" Oboe said.

Theodore bent down to unpack the lantern. He lit it and handed it to Oboe.

"They lost the war. It’s a sort of punishment, I suppose." He tried to recall the wording of the original decree. "Something about being beneath the lowliest of the fallen." It wasn't a topic he spent much time thinking about. Thinking about it now was odd. The treaties must've changed everything about how ghasts used to live. It made him think of Silas and how angry he was about how humans treated creatures. How many other ghasts resented humans enough to want to hurt them?

Oboe held out the lantern, casting shadows all around. Her hooves clacked against the stone steps as she led the way down. The murals gave way to bare stone as the stairs plunged deeper and deeper.

Oboe gasped.

The lantern light pooled at the foot of the stairs. Bones were strewn at the foot of the stairs. Skulls, femurs and ribs, all human and all scattered floor of the chamber. Theodore felt his throat tighten. Were these victims? Was it a warning? What was waiting further inside?


	10. Episode 2 Chapter 10

Theodore backed away from the bones. They were surrounded by the sealed caskets and vaults of the ancient generals and tribe leaders. Did someone desecrate the tomb? The bones looked too clean to be a recent kill but it was possible the meat was stripped and eaten.

A bone twitched. Theodore jumped. Confused, he leaned closer and saw the bones begin to shake and clatter.

"What is going on?!" Theodore said.

A mass of bones shot across the floor stuck together. They lurched into the air and assembled into a full skeleton standing upright.

"Crap!" The skeleton shrieked in a shrill man's voice. "A visitor!!" He kicked wildly at the other bones on the floor. "Wake up! WAKE UP! Guys! A human's here! A human's come to visit!!"

The other bones fit together with reluctance. A stockier set of bones let out a big yawn.

"I’m up, I’m up…" he said.

The third was tall and was missing half its skull. "This had better be important, Burt!" She said. "I can never get back to sleep once I’ve woke!"

"A human!" Burt thrust both arms at Theodore. "A real live human's come to visit!"

The short one scratched its hip bone. "So?"

"What do you mean ‘So!?’" Burt clawed at his own skull. "You’re on the welcoming committee! Get to work or you're going to get fired!!"

The short and tall skeletons muttered complaints as they rattled off into the dark. Their movements were floaty and strange, like marionettes. Theodore squinted at Burt, thinking for a moment he saw spectral tendons operating the bones.

"I am SO sorry!" Burt said. "This doesn't normally happen, I promise! It's just so rare that we get any visitors to..." He caught himself. "I mean, we get lots of tourists all the time! This is the hottest place to be in Laien! You'll want to tell all your human friends about how fun it is here!" He wrung his palms, laughing. "Just wait right there and we'll get the show ready for you!"

Burt ran off, leaving Theodore baffled.

"They seem nice," Oboe said.

"Do you understand what's going on?" Theodore said.

She shrugged.

Flames erupted in the air in front of them. They floated in the air, burning green and casting a neon carnival glow down the length of the crypt hall. Theodore adjusted his glasses to examine them.

"You're supposed to follow the lights!" Shouted a skeleton further in.

This whole situation made Theodore feel like the unwitting accessory to a comedy sketch. They proceeded against his better judgement. Strange noises came from the branching corridors, noises that did not fit the space: Hollowing winds, thunderclaps, wolf howls, and melodramatic cackling.

"Booga, Booga!" The tall skeleton leapt out from around the corner wearing a goblin mask. "Did that frighten you? There's more to discover here than just chills and thrills." She did not sound enthused. "We're also home to many artisan small businesses offering unique gift ideas. You're sure to find a bargain that's downright SCARY."

Theodore stared. "Are you... advertising at me?"

She retreated back down the corridor. The short skeleton leapt out at the next corner draped under a sheet.

"Witness countless historic exhibits celebrating the Great War!" He waved his arms. "One thousand years of culture all in one place!"

"RICHARD!!" Burt yelled from down the hall.

The short skeleton lifted his sheet. "What?"

"You didn't let the wisps out!"

"I forgot," Richard said.

"You CAN'T forget! The guests have to have the best experience possible!!"

The third skeleton slouched out in a vampire mask. "Do you want me to do it?"

"NO!!" Burt said. "Mother of Magic! I'll do it! Both of you just stay on script!"

A flock of Will'O'Wisps swirled out from around the corner They were shimmering balls of light that bobbed and danced around them. Some perched on Richard's head. 

"Pretty!" Oboe said.

"Uh." Richard tried to remember his line. "Hungry? Don't forget to sample the local ghast delicacies before you leave. Our restaurants are clean with friendly staff."

Theodore shooed the wisps away. "Okay, I've heard enough. Burt!" He marched ahead. "It’s Burt, isn’t it? BURT!"

Burt emerged from the shadows. He was half way in the middle of wrestling himself into a werewolf costume.

"You can stop whatever this is you're doing," Theodore said.

"Now hold on!" Burt was indignant. "This is an official welcome to the Hollows sponsored by the ghast Chamber of Commerce! You can't just skip it!!"

Sighing, Theodore pointed his badge. "I’m the Ranger Deputy of the Whirlwood. I'm ordering you to terminate this performance."

"Fine!" Burt dropped his werewolf pants to the floor. "But I hope you know that the tourism board is going to give me hell for this!"


	11. Episode 2 Chapter 11

Burt pulled open the door of a caged platform. It was suspended on chains and swayed under Theodore's feet as they stepped aboard.

"The welcome ceremony is normally much better, just so you know," Burt said. "Rehearsals never go that bad." He shut the door from the inside with a clang. "We're just not used to playing to an audience, that's all! That won't be a problem once we start getting tourists."

"You don't get tourists now?" Oboe said.

"Erm..." Burt clicked his bony fingers together. "Well, we don't usually get ANY human visitors. But the Chieftain plans to change that! Once word gets around about how fun a vacation destination we are, it'll stimulate the economy and bring in jobs. We put up posters and everything!"

The other two skeletons threw their weight into pulling a massive lever. The whole cage lurched and started to descend. Theodore clung to the bars as the ancient contraption lowered them into the abyss.

"Isn't there another way inside?" He said.

"There's tunnels all over the Whirlwood if you know where to look," Burt said. "Main entrance doesn't get much traffic. The magic users just set up shadow links to their haunting territory."

"Shadow-what?" Theodore said.

"Shadow links. With a little set up, they can connect two dark spaces together and teleport between them. Alleyways, bedroom closets, cracks and gaps, that sort of thing."

"Oooh! Theo! Look! Look!" Oboe jumped across the cage to point.

The pit opened to reveal a vast subterranean main street. Homes and businesses were fashioned in ornate gothic stonework and illuminated by spectral green flame. Labyrinthine passages spiraled off this central hub in all directions. It was a vibrant world of deep navies and violets and the architecture alone took Theodore's breath away.

They touched down with a clang onto a dais. They stepped off to see a gruesome array of creatures minding their own business: Ghouls gossiping around a well, goblins at market stalls hocking wares, stern wolf men, skeletons escorting briefcases to work, and giggling shadow children watching back with interest. 

"They’re all looking at us," Theodore said, conscious of the number of eyes on him.

"Well, yeah," Burt said. "You’re such a bundle of nerves, every ghast in the square can probably taste it. Try to relax. No one’s going to hurt you."

Oboe spun to take in the sights. "I thought it’d be dark and scary! I didn’t think it would be this cool!" She grabbed Theodore by the arm. "Let's check out the market! C’mon!"

He pulled back, glaring. "We don’t have time for that! We're in the middle of an investigation!"

"It'll just be for a little bit!" She said. "Please!"

Burt wrapped his skeletal fingers around Theodore’s shoulder. "As a registered tour guide, I must INSIST you check out our gift shops."

Theodore was dragged on either side into the marketplace before he could protest. Merchants shouted over one another about having the best deals on nightshade and toadstone. There was a queue wrapping clear around the square for something called the Bone Booth. Stalls bustled with imps, snake people, specters and gargoyles all arguing over prices and hunting for deals. Theodore was impressed despite himself.

"I had no idea there was anything like this down here," he said. "No one told me the ghasts were this advan-"

Oboe gasped and darted off without warning. Theodore felt a prickle of fright as he was abandoned and the surrounding ghasts turned to look at him.

"Oboe!" He gave chase. "Where are you going?!"

Theodore tried to stay calm as he navigated around lumbering werewolf shoppers, pushy squid-faced merchants, and a pulsating gelatinous cube. He caught up with his assistant and found her bouncing excitedly in front of a market stall.

"Thistle?!" She said, smiling ear to ear. "What are you doing down here?"

"Moron!" The stall was manned by a battered looking sylph. He was a small, bulbous bug man who appeared to have survived being stepped on by something much larger. "What does it look like I’m doing? Working!" He shoved a receipt into a customer's face and told them to get lost.

Oboe pulled Theo closer. "Look Theo!" She aimed him at the sylph. "It’s Thistle!"

"Okay." Theodore did not know how to respond. "Who is Thistle?"

She beamed. "He's my best friend in the whole wide world!"

The bug creature sneered. "I told you to stop telling people that."

Thistle did not look like much. He was missing half an antenna, his carapace was cracked and faded, and his face appeared to be locked into a permanent scowl.

"Hello." Theodore offered a handshake. "I'm Deputy Grayweather. Nice to meet you...?"

Thistle folded two pairs of arms. "I've heard about you. If you aren't going to commission a nightmare, could you beat it? I'm trying to run a business here."

"Nightmares?" Theodore glanced over the booth. Boxes behind the counter were filled with what looked like luminous soap bubbles. "You sell nightmares?"

The sylph rolled his eyes. "No. I sell ghasts the right to appear in nightmares."

"Thistle is a dream sower," Oboe said. "His magic lets him grow scary dreams so he can stick them in the brains of sleeping humans!"

"That's horrible," Theodore said. "Why would you do that?"

"You work for this idiot?" Thistle scoffed. "I'm not going to stand here and explain how our economy works!"

"Allow me!" Burt stepped in from nowhere. "Ghasts feed on strong human emotions, with fear being the most potent. In order to create peace between our people, the kingdom organized a system where ghasts can be entrusted with a haunting territory. The problem is that haunting licenses are hard to get and there aren't enough to go around. The rest of us can work and pay a dream sower to insert us into a nightmare. That way we can produce enough fear and anxiety to sustain ourselves."

"That makes sense," Theodore said. It explained why ghasts like Ashby took jobs in the city.

Burt gave a rattling nod. "We’ve come a long way since Great War! With the cooperation of humans, we can sustain and large population and live in peace." His gaze drifted. "Ideally, anyway."

Theodore thought of Silas Jack and the Red Caps. He was glad that there was an alternative to ghasts preying on humans, but it was clear the system did not always work.

"Hey," Thistle said. "I know you guys aren’t here to put an order in, so would you mind getting the hell out of the way?"

Oboe noticed a line of customers forming behind them "Sorry! We’ll see you later, okay Thistle?"

Thistle grunted and turned to his next patron. Burt led Oboe and Theodore back the way they came.

"I wish we had time to hang out with him," Oboe said.

Theodore could not guess at why Oboe was so fond of such a mean little bug. He put the matter from his mind. "We need to focus on the investigation," he said. "No more distractions."

"Okay," Oboe said. "What should we do next?"

Before Theodore could answer, he was distracted by a strange rumbling that shook the ground under their feet. "Do you hear something?" He said. It was growing louder.

"It's probably that thing," Oboe said, pointing.

The crowd scattered, screamed, and leapt out of the way of something. A massive creature hurtled through the market towards them, scuttling on dozens of flailing human-like arms and legs.

"Oh," Theodore said.

It barreled at him with such speed that Theodore toppled backwards trying to get away. Before any of them could react, it was right on top of him.


	12. Episode 2 Chapter 12

The creature came to a slapping, thundering halt. It leaned close to Theodore, leering with wide cat eyes. Its 'face' opened with a dozen mouths each lined with flat teeth and dripping with saliva. Theodore tensed as it breathed hot rancid breath over him.

"Oh my goodness!" She spoke with a perky older woman's voice. "A human! I can't believe this! We have a human guest! The ad campaign is starting to work!"

The lumbering creature spun on its sprawl of limbs.

"Burt!!" She said. "Why didn't you tell me we had a human guest?! You should've sent word ahead! There's trash everywhere and that's not the impression we want to make!"

Burt's bones were rattling. "S-sorry ma'am! It was just, er, well I just thought I would personally escort the--"

"What if someone else comes through the main entrance while you're here?!" The creature said. "The welcome committee must always be ready for guests!"

"Of course, Chieftain! I was, ah, I was just making sure they were attended to...!"

"I’ll handle that!" She said. "Get back to work! Get!"

Burt gave a salute and jangled away. The larger ghast turned her attention back toward Theodore.

"I apologize," she said, wringing her hands together. She resembled a giant hairy potato covered in hair, mouths, and arms. "We aren't normally this disorganized, I promise. Humans almost never come down here, but we're hoping to change that. My name is Lindsey. I'm the Elder Chieftain of the Hollows and I'm pleased as peaches to meet you! I'll have a proper cheese and sausage tray arranged for you at once!"

Theodore managed to stand and collect himself. He told himself that no matter how ugly this thing was she was a citizen and worthy of respect. Better, she was a facet of government. He wiped the spittle from his uniform, steeled himself, and pointed his badge.

"A welcome party won’t be necessary," he said. "I’m here on official business."

Lindsey gasped with half its orifices. "Oh my devil! You’re the Ranger Deputy! And you got here so fast! It hasn’t even been an hour since I sent the messenger!" She seized both of Theodore’s hands with numerous arms and shook them in greeting. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I know the crown expects us to handle matters like this on our own, but this is an emergency."

"...There must be some mistake." Theodore wrenched himself free from the full body handshake. "I haven’t spoken to any messenger. We’ve come regarding another matter."

The Chieftain was still as a statue. "…I see." She glanced around at the crowd of spectators and lowered her voice. "I'm sure whatever brought you is important, but I need to speak with you in private at once."

Problems were piling up faster than Theodore could solve them. "We're pressed for time. It'll need to wait until we're done with this other case."

Lindsey flailed her arms and legs. "No, no, no! This can't wait either! Please! Hear me out!" she turned to the crowd of onlookers. "All of you! Clear off! I’ve got to speak to this man! Off with you!"

The spectators were reluctant to disperse, so Lindsey bowled through them and sent them scattering. She scuttled to the edge of the market and gestured for Theodore and Oboe to follow into a back alley.

Theodore wondered if they afford this distraction. After they were away from the main streets, Lindsey leaned close and whispered with the smallest of her mouths:

"Something TERRIBLE has happened. A ghast has been murdered!"


	13. Episode 2 Chapter 13

Lindsey pawed at her lips and glanced back down the corridor. "This needs to be kept a secret," she said. "It’s taboo for a ghast to feed on another ghast."

Theodore circled the body. It was a gargoyle: large but feminine with pimpled limestone skin. The throat was discolored and impacted just like Anthony's. The face was locked in a familiar look of terror. She rested on a sagging gurney tucked away in an obscure chamber of the Hollows.

"I’ve seen this before," Theodore said. "We're investigating the murder of a human who was killed the same way."

Lindsey gasped through grit teeth. "A human was killed?! You're sure?!"

Theodore nodded. "A farmer. If this is the result of ghast hex, then I’m certain it's related."

"No, no, no, no!! This is terrible!" Lindsey let out three simultaneous wails. "This is coming right off the crisis with the Red Caps! A dead civilian will set back our relations with the capital by decades! We can't afford this!"

"What do you mean?" Oboe said.

"We depend on human for jobs, trust with the capital is already strained. If there's a scare they'll start firing ghasts. And THAT will be bad because there aren't enough haunting territories to go around! We'd have a faminine! All because of one deviant!"

"Well, what if it’s not a ghast at all?" Oboe said. "Wouldn’t that fix everything?"

"Stop! Don’t try to give me false hope!" Lindsey clawed at her face. "There's no mistaking ghast magic for any other kind! Fairy magic doesn't look anything like this and humans have to sterilize theirs. There's no denying this magic came out of a ghast body and if we try to cover it up it will only damage trust even more!"

"Where was the body found?" Theodore said.

"A goblin found her slumped outside a cave on the surface," Lindsey said. "It took a whole team of skeletons to carry her back underground."

Theodore rubbed his jaw. "We came here to confront a suspect. I think we stand a better chance if we work together. Can you spare some law enforcement to support us?"

"That's not possible," Lindsey said. "The only thing the crown allows us to have is a sheriff, and I can't send her."

Theodore scrunched his face. "Why not?"

Lindsey hesitated. "…You’re looking at her. That’s why I sent for your help."

Theodore turned back to the corpse and realized it was a grim reflection of his future.

"Fiona here was looking into the disappearances of several smaller ghasts," Lindsey said. "Imps and crawlies. I'm guessing whoever she was investigating turned on her."

The ghast chieftain grabbed a satchel from the corner of the room and fished out a small notebook. She handed it to Oboe.

"If these cases are related, you should take this. It’s her investigation notes."

Peeking inside, Oboe frowned at a dry forensic report. "Thanks?"

Lindsey startled Theodore by grabbing him by the shoulders. "The Hollows can't afford a scandal." Her voice was cracking. "I need you to catch this killer before anyone else gets hurt! Please!"

Theodore didn't need convincing. He was scared and in over his head, but one look at the ghast Chieftain told him it paled in comparison to the fear she felt for her people.

"I'll do what I can," he said.


	14. Episode 2 Chapter 14

The tunnels of the Hollows plunged deeper than Theodore could have guessed. The map they were given took pages to chart every floor of the complex. It took an hour of wandering up and down the spiral of chambers to find the deep back alley leading to the home of their suspect.

A towering pair of double doors stood before them. Theodore lingered at the threshold, trying to still his pounding heart. He thought of his father's advice. The way to silence fear was to seize it by the throat. Theodore clenched his hand, took a deep breath, and knocked. The door swung inward at his touch.

"Hello?" Oboe stuck her head in the door frame. "Anybody here? We’re here to arrest you! Hello?"

"Oboe!" Theodore yanked her back out.

"A joke, I hope." A deep baritone voice answered from within. "Come inside, officer. I presume we have something to discuss."

Theodore hesitated before crossing the threshold. The interior was a dim but opulent ante chamber with high ceilings. A fireplace cast long and flickering shadows. The Tall Man was masked in silhouette but he was impossible to miss. His name fit. He loomed over the room, with long, bony arms hanging at his sides. He turned into the candlelight. His skin was an unadorned shade of gray. His face was empty, devoid of features, no nose, ears, hair, or mouth. There was only a coal black crevasse where eyes should be.

"What brings you to my abode, Deputy?"

Theodore tried to swallow his uneasiness. "How do you know who I am?"

"It is a simple matter to follow the news," the Tall Man said. "You are the man who stopped the Red Caps. Your reputation precedes you."

Theodore wondered if that was the only reason. "I am conducting an investigation and need to ask you some questions."

The Tall Man motioned toward a fine oak table. "Sit. I will tell you what I can."

Theodore and Oboe sat. The Tall Man reached across the room into the dark and produced a piping hot kettle. He poured each of them a cup of tea, filling the air with the scent of moon herbs. The Tall Man folded himself into a seat. Even sitting, he dwarfed them.

"What would you like to know?" He said.

Oboe leapt at the chance. "What kind of name is the Tall Man?"

"Not the time, Oboe," Theodore said in a hiss.

"What?" She said. "I'm curious! I haven’t met a bogeyman before!"

The Tall Man was nonplussed. "It is a traditional bogeyman name following the adjective noun form: Descriptive but vague enough to frighten."

She sipped her tea. "Oh! I get it! It’s to be scary."

Theodore drummed his fingers, waiting to speak. "Mr. Man. Where were you on the night before yesterday?"

His speech was measured and deliberate: "It was my night off. I chose to haunt in my licensed territory in the capital."

"Did you meet with a human by the river Wander?" Theodore said.

There was a long pause before the bogeyman answered. "No," he said.

Theodore felt his stomach churn. He summoned all the bravery he could. "A human was found dead there."

"Your tea is getting cold," the Tall Man said. He was right. Theodore did not trust the ghast enough to drink it.

"You knew the victim."

He bowed his head. "Yes. I’ve known – knew Anthony for many years. My haunting license fell on his childhood home. He was a bright boy, I had to be clever to frighten him. We are all poorer for his passing."

Theodore looked at the opulent foyer he was sitting in. The furniture was fine hardwood and the décor was antique.

"Does a ghast as successful as you need to haunt to feed himself?"

The Tall Man coiled his fingers around his tea cup. "I do not. I find that feeding on nightmares is a poor substitute for the real thing. I make a point to continue practicing."

Theodore held his breath. "Did you kill Anthony?"

"No. Are you accusing me of killing a friend?"

Theodore unwrapped the handkerchief containing the ring and placed it on the table.

"I’m obliged to find out."


	15. Episode 2 Chapter 15

The Tall Man rose from his seat. His head vanished into the shadows. He turned away to look at the fire. Theodore kept a hand on the hilt of his knife under the table, just in case.

"The curse on this ring lets you know where your victim is," Theodore said. "Even a secluded spot in the wilderness."

"Would you believe..." The Tall Man did not look up from the fire. "That it was a symbol of friendship? A sign of trust between man and ghast. Yes, I was aware Anthony died, but I was not there when it happened, and there was nothing I could do."

That sounded rather convenient. "The curse stops working when the afflicted dies," Theodore said. "I find it hard to believe that you knew where and when your friend died and you chose to report nothing."

"Deputy," The Tall Man said. "Do you think that it is safe for a ghast, any ghast, to admit to knowing the time and place a man has died?"

"But it looks way worse that you kept quiet!" Oboe said.

"You are a citizen," Theodore said. "The law ensures you would be under no more suspicion than a human or fairy in this situation."

"A Laien citizen. Fair and equal." The Tall Man’s laugh was a rasp. "…No, Mr. Grayweather." He turned toward them. "I could not have gone to the authorities without implicating myself."

Something was going on. There were two corpses already and Theodore could not risk a third. "I’ve heard enough. You will come with me to the watch station. You can explain yourself there."

The tall man stared down with shining black eyes. "Your fear tastes of peppermint. A bold façade. …You are certain I did it, and are frightened. I will not follow you into a death sentence."

Theodore kept his fist clenched. "If you’ve nothing to hide, I can promise no harm will come to you! Are you going to cooperate or not?"

"No." The Tall Man upended the tea table.

Theodore toppled backwards in his chair as the bogeyman advanced. He stumbled get away, panicking. It was happening again. A ghast was attacking him. He was going to die.

"Oboe!!" Theodore said. "Help me!"

Oboe jumped between them, fists out.

"Hold it, big guy!" She shaped herself into a tiger. "Play nice, and I won’t have to hurt you!"

The Tall Man’s hands grew larger, his arms longer, until he filled the room. He snatched Oboe off the ground and lifted her high in the air.

"Whoa! Hey!" Oboe squirmed in his grip. "Uh? This isn’t good!"

"Get out!" The Tall man said, reaching Theodore.

Theodore tried to get away and slipped in a puddle of spilt tea. Before the Tall Man could grab Theodore, a bright light burst around him. The Tall Man howled in pain and dropped Oboe onto the floor. Theodore lifted the talisman out from under his shirt and found it glowing white.

"I see." The Tall Man said, shrinking back to his normal size. "If I cannot force you to leave, then I’ve no choice."

The Tall Man receded into the darkness. Theodore gave chase, and almost ran straight into a wall.

"He’s gone!" Theodore said, groping at the wall. The suspect was loose. He failed.


	16. Episode 2 Chapter 16

Oboe was worried. When the Tall Man escaped, Theo told her they were going to the city. He didn't say anything else. They left the Hollows, hiked to the capital, and rode the trolley toward the big buildings without saying a word. He sat in the seat ahead of her, sullen and silent.

She needed to do something but she knew Theo wasn't the huggy type. There had to be something else should could do to cheer him up.

"So, uh. Want to hear a joke?" She got no reaction. "Okay. A human, a fairy, and a gryphon are all going to a party, but they get there late. The host, who’s a donkey with a lisp, asks why they’re all covered in paint, so the fairy, who can only speak in rhyming couplets, says—"

Theo glare was cold and sharp. Oboe shrank back and choked on the rest of the story. With that settled, he resumed sulking.

"Listen." She tried again. "I know you’re upset that bogeyman got away. I’m mad too. You shouldn't worry, though. We'll get him next time!"

Theo sighed. "It's my fault a wicked ghast is loose." He did not turn to look at her. "I let the Red Caps go. Now a man is dead and the Hollows will be blamed for it. If I don't close this case soon, creatures are going to get hurt."

Oboe leaned over the seat. "You let the Red Caps go because it was the right thing to do. Everyone should have an extra chance. If this guy wants to throw that away then he'd probably be bad no matter what."

"I don't think it's that simple," Theo said.

"So what??" Oboe said. "Does it matter how complicated? Or how hard? We have something to do and all we can do is try our best! That's all that matters!"

Theo lowered his head. He let out a soft laugh and pressed his hands into his face. A hint of a smile slipped out and made Oboe feel like she'd done something good.

"You're right," he said. "Thanks."

A bell rang and the trolley slowed to a halt. They stepped off into the street where they stood under the shadow of a big domed building somewhere in the deepest and most mysterious part of the human city. The word 'BUREAUCRACY' was emblazoned over the entrance.

"What are we doing at this spooky place?" Oboe said.

Theo mounted the stairs and pushed the entrance wide. "Our suspect would like to think he's escaped without a trace, but there's one thing you can't run from: Your paper trail."

They hurried through boxy rooms and up flight after flight of stairs. Theo burst into an office and startled a clerk out of his nap.

"Theodore?!" The clerk said, jerking upright. "Is that you?? Are you back?"

Theo shook his head. "No." He aimed his badge. "I'm here as the Ranger Deputy, and I am invoking royal ordinance seven article nine dash B!" He presented the permission form with a flourish. "To review private documents!"

The clerk stared a moment. "Oh. Okay." He slumped back onto the nest of papers on his desk to resume napping. "Go right ahead."

Theo replaced his badge, looking disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Oboe said.

"He was supposed verify my credentials." He stepped over a stack of unfiled folders. "Look at the state of this place. Disgraceful."

Oboe followed him through a maze of filing cabinets. "Is there some sort of clue here?"

"If the Tall Man wants to haunt without attracting the attention of the city guards, he’ll need to stay within his licensed territory." Theo pulled open a filing cabinet and retrieved a binder. He opened it to reveal a map of approved haunting zones and traced his finger down a list of names "Here." He dropped the map onto a table and pointed at the Tall Man's territory. "We'll do a stakeout here!"

"That’s perfect!" Oboe said. "We’ll corner him, but this time we’ll nab him for sure!"

Theo was quiet.

"Right?" Oboe said.

"It can't be like last time," Theo said. "He could've killed us. If we're going to do this, we can't afford to make a mistake like that again. We need to be ready."

Oboe furrowed her brow. She couldn't think of a better plan than running in arms swinging. "Did you have something in mind?"

He was reluctant. "There's an errand I want to run before we start," he said. "I need you to take me to the valley ruins."


	17. Episode 2 Chapter 17

According to Giselle, the witch lived somewhere in the valley ruins. Theodore knew they were getting close when they spotted wagon tracks running through the Western gully. Flip was nearby. 

Theodore wandered amid the ragweed, marveling at the strange stone structures scattered across the field. There were stairs leading nowhere, teetering monoliths, broken sculptures of reaching hands, and haphazard stacks of odd cubes. None of it made any sense.

"Oboe," Theodore said. "What are these ruins of, exactly?"

"Huh?" She looked puzzled.

"What was all this before it was abandoned?" He said.

"Oh!" She laughed. "No. These aren't real ruins. A bunch of creatures got together years back and made all this so the Valley would feel more mysterious. It's just for fun!"

"I see." Theodore wondered how much work it would take to erect a few placards and rope barriers for exhibits. He preferred some of these pieces to what was on display in the capital's art gallery.

They found what they were looking for at the far end of the clearing. One of the boxier structures had been repurposed. Thatching was used to plug up the holes and render it just misshapen. A huge, garish sign hung over the front announcing 'Flip's Discount Bewitching and Payday Loans' with an illustration of a winking wizard.

"So, what’s the plan?" Oboe rubbed her palms together. "We kick the door down and tackle him before he gets any spells off? Oh! How about we sneak in the back and then punch him?"

Theodore wanted to arrest Flip. He was an unregistered magic user selling illegal enchantments. But there was a more dangerous criminal at large. The mutilated throat of Anthony Willow flashed in Theodore's mind, and he imagined the Tall Man stalking through alleyways. The widow begged him to use Flip to avenge her husband.

"I want to talk to him," Theodore said. "He might be able to help us."

Oboe looked at him like he’d slandered the king. "What? We’re going to arrest him, right? You said yourself he’s breaking the law!"

"I know." He pinched his eyes shut tight. "You’re right. But that doesn't mean we should get violent. Maybe we can talk him into turning himself in. That way he faces fines instead of dungeon time."

"But he’s a bad guy!" She said.

"It's not that simple," Theodore said. "What if he can change? Everyone deserves a second chance, right?"

Oboe went silent. The argument stopped dead in her throat.

"Let's just see how this plays out," Theodore said.

She gave him a grudging nod. "Okay."

The door tinkled went they opened it. The walls of the shop were crammed with oddities. There were monstrous masks, shrunken heads, human effigies, and corked bottles of florescent potion. A sign advertised a discount on palm readings with purchase of a tattoo.

There was a burst of smoke before they could browse further. Flip leapt out from the back room dressed in a velvet bathrobe and top hat.

"Welcome thrill seekers, to Flip’s world of affordable enchantments!" He said, spinning his cane and smiling ear-to-ear. He released a flurry of magical fireworks from his free hand and then posed for applause.

Theodore let the moment linger. "Flip, you are the proprietor of this small business?"

"None other!" Flip snapped his cane to the floor. "Let me guess. You two are star-crossed lovers and wish to be transformed to suit the other. What will it be? Faun to woman? Man to satyr? If you want to just swap, I’m not in the business to judge. I offer a bulk discount for transmogrifications!"

Theodore raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that transformation of humans is forbidden by law, don't you?"

"That's right, bozo!" Oboe said. "Remember us?! You're doing all this wizard stuff when you're not supposed to! Now you're in big trouble!"

Theodore shot an annoyed look at Oboe before turning his attention back to Flip. "A glance at your wares shows you are in violation of more laws than I care to count. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Flip's expression did not shift from bemusement. "I take it you're here to arrest me because some blowhards in a tower decided only they get to play with the useful spells."

"Yeah!" Oboe said, fists ready.

"I applaud your righteous fury," Flip said. "Very noble. Heroic, even! But let me ask you, what happens when I'm locked up? There's a killer ghast on the loose and those farmers depend on my magic for protection." He eyed the talisman around Theodore's neck. "And it appears they're not the only ones."

Theodore tucked the charm back under his shirt. "Protecting the villagers is our responsibility. I admit your warding spell is effective, but that doesn't mean you get to ignore King's Law."

Flip stepped closer. "You're after a ghast gone wicked. An unlicensed peddler is the least of your concerns. If you're going to use my handwork anyway, then perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangement."

"We don't need your help!" Oboe said.

"Hear me out!" Flip said. "All I am asking for is some discretion. I'm not causing any harm. Leave me and my business alone and I can be a serious asset to your investigation. Stopping ghasts is my area of expertise. Think about it!"

Theodore maintained his poker face. "What I can offer you is probation. Register with the university, pay the fines, and you can avoid arrest."

Flip curled his lips in revulsion. "You insult me. My help is worth more than that!"

"The law is the law," Theodore said.

"Rules are made to be bent," Flip said. "Do you HONESTLY think I can do any good if I have to abide by every last one of the University's thousand and one regulations? Let me remind of that ghasts are devils. Literal devils! You think conventional weapons are worth a damn against them? If you really care about protecting this community you will let me help you!"

Theodore hated to agree with the witch, but he was right. What mattered right now was solving the case. If Theodore was going to serve the greater good he needed to compromise.

"Tell me what you can offer," he said.


	18. Episode 2 Chapter 18

Flip’s face lit up. "I pegged you as a man of reason the moment you came in that door!"

"Theo!!" Oboe pulled at Theodore's shoulder. "We can’t use his spells! They’re illegal!"

Flip slipped closer to remove her hand. "These spells have been used to protect humanity for thousands of years. The only reason they aren't allowed now is because ghasts pushed to have them banned. That's fine. All in the name of peace treaties. I support that! But don't you think we have a right to defend ourselves when one of them breaks that agreement?"

Theodore thought about the promise he made Giselle. There were two dead bodies and more to come if they did not act soon. "The situation calls for drastic measures."

"I don't like this," Oboe said. "We don't need his help!"

Theodore took her aside. "The Tall Man almost killed us back in the Hollows. We need all the help we can get."

"But Flip doesn't care that he's breaking the rules!" She said. "He's not even sorry. We should arrest him!"

"We have bigger problems right now," Theodore said. "Our duty is keeping everyone safe."

Oboe scowled. "I don't trust him."

"Then don't," he said, growing frustrated. "Trust me instead. I'm in charge, alright? Let me handle this."

Oboe said nothing. With a nod, she drifted to a corner of the shop to stay out of the way.

Flip chuckled. "It’s so hard to find good help."

"We’re tracking a bogeyman." Theodore wanted to get to the point. "Tell me what you can do to help."

"Mm. Tricky." The witch stroked his chin. "One of the more powerful species. Do you have anything that belonged to him? Something with a trace of his aura?"

Theodore dug the ring out of his pocket and placed it on the counter. Flip took it between his thumb and forefinger, squinting, and rolled it in his palm.

"A curse. Yes. This will do. We’ll need a catalyst though." He eyed the knife at Theodore’s belt. "Might I see that?"

The knife and the ring were laid side by side on the counter.

"I can enchant the knife with the ghast’s signature," Flip said. "All you need to do is land a glancing blow on the creature and he will be completely disabled."

Theodore hoped he could manage that much. The idea of fighting made him feel sick, but this was the best advantage he could hope for. "Yes, that will work."

"Wonderful!" Flip tossed his arms wide. "And in exchange you vow to turn a blind eye to my little business. Do we have an agreement?"

"No." Theodore was out of patience. "You're still a criminal under my jurisdiction. Here's what I'll offer: You don't have to register with the University. Instead, you get a month to get clean out this shop and get rid of every last illegal enchantment. I'll do random inspections. If you can keep out of trouble then you and your business get to stay."

Flip ground his teeth. "You’re twisting my arm here, Deputy."

Theodore planted a palm on the table. "It's this or the dungeon. Your pick."

"And people wonder why I have issues with authority!" Flip growled in frustration. "Fine!"

They sealed the agreement with a crushing handshake and then Flip got to work. He pinched at the ring of the ring, as if feeling for something. He strained, forehead knit in concentration, and pulled something dark and gaseous out. He twisted his fingers and broke a morsel free. The rest of the magic snapped back into the ring. Flip held the swirl of purple and gold in his palm and made a few arcane gestures. He pressed his hand against the knife and folded layers of magic into it. When the ritual was done the blade shimmered with a faint new light.

Flip wiped the sweat from his brow. "Here." He shoved the knife into Theodore's hand. "Try not to keep it in the same pocket as the talisman."

"Why not?" Theodore said.

Flip smiled. "They'll explode."

"Oh." Theodore sheathed the knife with extra care. "Come on, Oboe. We're done here." He shot one last look at Flip. "But we'll be back."

"I'll be waiting!" Flip said with a wave. "Hard ass," he added as the two of them turned to leave.


	19. Episode 2 Chapter 19

The streets of the city emptied as the sun went down. The racket of people and life was replaced with the hum of lamp posts burning magic. Theodore kept watch through binoculars. The upper window of the townhouse offered an excellent vantage of the Tall Man's territory. They were lucky the owner was so willing to help.

Waiting was the problem. He was anxious, and there was a chance the Tall Man would sense that. He needed to calm his nerves but couldn't. This ambush was their best chance to corner their target but there was no guarantee it would work.

Theodore wished Oboe would say something. She was normally so chatty but had somehow gone hours without uttering a word. It put him on edge more than anything.

"Oboe," he said. "Is something wrong?

"I’m mad at you," she said without looking up from her telescope.

"That much is clear. Why?"

"You got help from that witch. You said he was bad, but you still let him go. That makes us bad too."

She was being stubborn. "We talked about this," Theodore said. "Our first priority is keeping the community safe. Dealing with Flip comes after."

Oboe glared at him. "And that makes using that knife okay?"

Theodore felt a lurch of guilt. "I don't like breaking the rules either," he said. "Maybe if I were a real knight we wouldn't need it. But I'm not. This is our best chance."

"You don't need a cheat like that," Oboe said. "You got me to help you!"

He rolled his eyes. "The only reason we got out okay last time was because I was wearing Flip's talisman! You weren't the one that saved us!"

Oboe tightened her lips and turned back to the window. "I guess I’m just useless then."

"No, that’s not what I’m…" Theodore set down his binoculars and tried to calm himself. "I’m counting on you, but we’re running low on time before there's mob justice on our hands. This knife is a tool, and we need every tool at our disposal to close the case on this monster."

"The Tall Man!" Oboe said. 

"Yes." Theodore struggled to remain patient. "He has a name. That doesn’t make his behavior any less monstrous."

"No!" Oboe grabbed him and shoved his face into the eyepiece. "He’s here!"

Theodore took hold of the telescope and adjusted the lens. The Tall Man emerged from a shadowed alley and crept through the street in silhouette. The creature stopped outside someone's home and grew taller, tall enough to place a foot inside an open window and shrink inside.

"There!" Theodore pointed at the house.

Oboe pulled Theodore up by the waist and leapt out the window. She shifted into a huge bird and fluttered down into the street carrying him. They touched down together and broke into a dash, hoping to catch the ghast before he killed again.

Theodore seized the door of the house, breathless, and found it unlocked. He didn't know whether to be grateful or alarmed the resident was so careless. They burst into the living and caused enough noise to startle someone awake. A middled-aged man bumbled out in his bed clothes.

"Huh?" He was half asleep. "Who the devil are you? What're you doing in here?!"

Theodore flashed his badge, but the man was in enough of a stupor that he might as well have shown him a cake. "Ranger Deputy Grayweather. You may be in danger. Does anyone live on the second floor?"

"What? Only one upstairs is my son."

Theodore and Oboe hammered their way up the stairs. At the top they found the Tall Man, stooped under the low ceiling at the bedside of a child. The boy was plump, maybe ten years old, and sitting up and alert as they entered.

The Tall Man sighed. "You are persistent."

The knife shined white hot as Theodore drew it. He maneuvered himself between the ghast and the child, brandishing the weapon in one hand and the talisman in the other.

"You’re coming with us!" Theodore shouted. The Tall Man recoiled at the light and pulled himself out the window into the night.

"Oboe!" Theodore said, looking back. "Stay with the kid!

"But-"

"He might double back! Keep him safe!"

Theodore climbed out the window onto the roof before she could argue. He made a mental note to instruct the home owner to install safety railing. Whirling around, he spotted the Tall Man dropping into the street below. Knowing he would regret it, Theodore dropped down after him and landed hard on his knees. He would feel this tomorrow.

The Tall Man fled into the dark. Theodore stood at an intersection, unsure of how to give chase. His heart raced. He could not afford to let this murderous creature escape.

He realized the solution. Theodore pulled the cursed ring from his pocket but hesitated. If he put it on, it would be impossible to take off again. Peering into the shadows, he thought about the two victims, the widow left behind, the leshy who was assaulted and the angry farmers. It was all because he let the Red Caps go. 

He forced the ring onto his finger and the metal bit down into his hand. Theodore's sense of direction spun like a compass. He felt the Tall Man like an itch in his brain. The ghast was darting through the streets, loops back toward the alleyway where he first emerged. Now it was obvious. The ghast was trying to lead him in the wrong direction before turning back to escape through his shadow link.

Theodore raced back and cut the Tall Man off at the mouth of the alley. The ghast clawed at the ground to halt his momentum. His black eyes grew wide in panic. Theodore felt a wild rush of excitement as he closed the distance with knife in hand. The Tall Man was faster but had to twist his lopsided body around to run. Theodore mind lit up with his father's training. He remembered how to charge, how to hold a knife and how to break a guard to stab and twist. Theodore could taste the ghast's desperation as he scrambled to get away on all fours. The Tall Man leapt back into the shadows and Theodore laughed out loud. There was nowhere to run now that he could sense where the creature was. He cut off the Tall Man's route again, then again, and drove the beast into a corner against the city's wall.

"Stop!" The Tall Man pleaded, arms out.

It was too late. Theodore ducked past the Tall Man's reach and plunged the knife into the monster's chest. A leash of light sprang out from the wound and bound the ghast hand and foot. The ghast let out a pain shriek and shrank and shrank down to a tenth its size. There, at Theodore's feet, the Tall May collapsed in a crumpled heap. It was over.


	20. Episode 2 Chapter 20

Oboe leaned out the window and worried about Theo. Behind her, the little human sat up in bed looking scared.

"Wh-who’re you?" He said. "Why’re you in my room?"

This was awkward. She wasn't sure how to talk to normal humans, let alone the little larval ones.

"I’m Oboe. I gotta protect you from bad guys, okay?"

"Okay." He relaxed a little. "My name’s Edwin. What’s going on? Where is Mr. Tall Man going?"

Oboe wanted to know the same thing. What was she supposed to tell the kid?

"Don’t worry," she said, worrying. "Theo is going to make sure he can’t hurt you or anyone else. It will be okay."

"Hurt me? That’s stupid! You’re stupid!" Edwin climbed out of bed. "He’d never do that! He’s my friend!"

The miniature human was so offended that it startled Oboe. "Your friend? That doesn’t make sense. He’s supposed to be the bad guy! Get it straight! He was here to gobble you up probably!"

Edwin joined her at the window. "He’s not a bad guy! I’d never be friends with a bad guy!"

Oboe paused to consider this. It was a philosophy she respected. "Then why was he here?"

"Mr. Tall Man came to say goodbye. He said he had to go away for a long time and didn’t want me to think he’d forget about me."

Oboe felt a sinking feeling. That sounded true and she wondered if it was.

"Um, excuse me? Goat woman?" The boy’s father came to the door. He was more alert now. "Can you explain to me what’s going on? Is this a government thing or are we being burgled?"

"Oboe!" Theo shouted from the street outside.

She stuck her head out the window to see. He looked rumpled and sweaty. In his hand was the enchanted knife. A cord of shining light dangled off the tip of the blade and the Tall Man dangled on the end like a fish on a line. He was unconscious and had shrunk to the size of a doll. He looked so pitiful.

"It's safe," Theo said. "I've captured the ghast. It's time to go."

Oboe looked at Edwin and his father and tried to smile. "Don't worry. Everything is fine," she said but failed to convince herself. She shaped herself into a housecat and slunk down from the rooftop to meet Theo.

"Theo," she said, bouncing back to a faun. "I think we’ve made a mistake. That kid is saying he was friends with the Tall Man."

He looked up at the child, who was watching them with tearful eyes from his bedroom window.

"He was most likely manipulating the child," Theo said. "The boy would be much easier to abduct or kill if he trusted the creature."

Oboe squeezed her wrist. "That doesn't feel right," she said. "Something is wrong."

He gave her a doubting look. "You're tired," he decided. "It's been a long day and we need some rest."

Oboe stole another glance at Edwin watching from the window above them.

"Come on," Theodore said, starting off. "We’re going home."


	21. Episode 2 Chapter 21

Theodore stuck the knife into his cork board, beside his grocery and to do-lists. The Tall Man hung limp like a marionette. It was strange seeing how small and pathetic he looked now.

Dawn was breaking outside the cottage. He should've taken the Tall Man straight to the city watch, but he didn't know how to account for his use of the spell yet. One thing at a time. He set down at his desk to compose a letter to Alderman Pearce. It was a relief to tell him with certainty there was no need for his angry mob.

Oboe paced. He told her to sit down but she wouldn't for more than a moment. She hadn't stopped moving since the moment they got back. She hummed and shuffled and squeezed herself, all the while her hooves clicked on the floor. It was distracting. He made her wait in the kitchen but it was only a minute before she wandered back.

"What is it?" Theodore said, annoyed.

"A bunch of things are bothering me," she said.

Theodore went back to writing. "You need to relax. The crisis is over. There'll be a chance to tie up the loose ends after we rest."

Oboe did not let it go. "Why would the Tall Man attack a human? He has a haunting license. He has lots of money too. It doesn't make sense."

Theodore chewed his lip. "There may not be a reason. Some of the Red Caps just hate humans. It might not be anything more than that. 

"Most of them DO have reasons, though," Oboe said. "And he didn't just attack a human. A ghast was killed too. Why would he go that far?"

Theodore grimaced. He wanted to focus on the letter and this interruption was keeping him from it. "If he was about to get caught, maybe he felt there was no other way."

"That lady, the widow, she said something about her husband being friends with a ghast," Oboe said. "The Tall Man said something like that too. Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe he was just friends with the kid, too."

Theodore kept his eyes on the letter. He placed his pen down and took a long, careful breath. "What that suggests to me is that the ghast works to gain the trust of his victim before choosing to strike. Rather insidious, if you ask me."

"But we don't know that for sure!"

He looked up to glare at her. "The ring you found is evidence linking the Tall Man to the scene of the crime."

She looked down at his hand. "The ring you’re wearing now?"

Theodore clenched a hand over the jewelry. "I’m certain the University will find a way to remove it. If not, its effects can still be documented and submitted as evidence. I didn't want to use it, but it was the only way to ensure the arrest.

Oboe glanced at the cork board. "Just like the knife, huh?"

He prickled. "Why are you doing this? The case is already solved! Yes, I admit I broke regulation but I had to! The villagers are on the brink of violence and it's the only thing I could do!"

"That doesn't mean the Tall Man did it!" She said.

Theodore growled in frustration. "He attacked us! He fled when confronted! He's our culprit, that's the only way this makes sense!"

"It's not that simple!" Oboe said. "Just because you want that to be the answer doesn't mean it is!"

Theodore was speechless. If she was right, it meant he used illegal magic to capture an innocent creature. It was unthinkable. He had crossed too many lines to be wrong.

"What do you want me to do?" He said. "I can't release him. People have died. It's too risky."

Oboe stood straighter, her eyes unyielding.

"We have the wrong creature," she said.

Theodore buried his face in his hands. Why was she dragging doubt into this? He needed to finish the letter. This needed to be over. There wasn't enough time to be wrong.

"The courts will decide," he said. "If they say it's not enough proof, they'll let him go."

"Theo," she said, stern. "We should keep looking."

Theodore got to his feet. "Why? Because a kid thinks he's innocent? Ridiculous! There’s no need. We’re done! We already won! We're not going to waste time chasing leads we don't even have!"

He was trembling. Oboe looked at him with all the certainty that was draining out of him. She stomped her hoof.

"Fine!" She transformed into a bird. "If you’re gonna be stupid, I’ll do it myself!" She hammered her wings, whipping into the air. She zipped through an open window and disappeared into the Whirlwood.


	22. Episode 2 Chapter 22

Oboe sat, legs folded on a rock, and stared at the tiny notebook left by the ghast sheriff. It wasn't easy to read. She hoped to find a clue inside, something they overlooked, but she was still upset and the notes were very boring. She forced herself to concentrate.

There was a log of when a bunch of imps and crawlies went missing and where they were last seen. She skipped to the last page and found a cute little map of the valley. A circle was drawn around the Twilight Grotto where lots of the creatures disappeared. That seemed like a good place to start.

Oboe didn't like the Grotto. It was one of six places in the valley that were always dark even in the middle of the day. Humans used to mine magic down there a long, long time ago before the ore ran out. Now it was just old and spooky. Oboe was always too scared to go, but if the Hollows could be nicer than she thought than maybe the Grotto could be too.

She got a lantern from her tree and delved deep. Inky slate stone tunnels wormed and looped every which way. There were dead ends and collapsed shafts and it all seemed empty. After an hour of searching, alone with her thoughts, all she found was a fat crawlie.

Crawlies were a sort of lesser ghast. That meant they couldn't talk and sometimes smarter creatures kept them as pets. This one looked like what might happen if a centipede and a lizard managed to make a dog-sized baby together.

"Hey there little buddy." Oboe knew it couldn't talk, but she was lonely. "You think Theo is mad at me?"

The crawlie licked its eyeballs, oblivious. Oboe bent down and let him lick her hand. It tickled.

"Yeah. I bet he's real mad," she said. "I yelled at him and called him stupid. He'll probably fire me and I won't even have him as a friend." She sighed. "All I ever do is mess things up."

The little ghast just stared.

"What am I doing here?" Oboe squeezed the notebook. "I'm not smart enough to figure this out without Theo. I'm just going to ruin everything like I did back at the Fairy Circle."

No. What happened back then was her fault. She crossed a line shouldn't. This was different. She yelled at Theo to stop him from crossing a line. Being good meant doing the right thing. It meant not tolerating wickedness. That's what grandmother tried to teach her. She stood up.

"Well, so what if he's mad?!" She stomped her hoof. "Something is wrong and Theo should know better! I'll figure this out even if it's hard!"

The crawlie scurried off in a sudden hurry.

"Wait!" Oboe said and chased after him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! Come back!"

The little ghast raced around side tunnels, stopping only to lick the air and change course. A weird noise was coming from up ahead. It sounded like a child crying.

Oboe stepped into wider chamber and stopped. There was a short pedestal in the center of the room with a glowing green orb on top. The crying sound was coming out of the orb, a recording looping over and over. The strange contraption reeked of magic.

The crawlie poked around at the base of the pedestal and climbed up to get at the orb. He opened a mouthful of fangs to shriek back at the orb like he was trying to scare it.

"Wait!" Oboe said.

The orb vibrated, reacting to the shriek. There was a flash of light and Oboe covered her eyes. Magic shot across the room and wrapped around them like a net. The world rippled and before Oboe could do anything she felt herself being dragged through a fold in space. Magic bent and unfurled the cavern, teleporting her across the Whirlwood at blinding speed.

When Oboe opened her eyes and found herself lying on a concrete floor.

"Where am I?" She said. She groped for something to help her stand up. Something cold stung her hand. Oboe shook her head and gasped at what she saw. There were iron bars all around her. The magic had teleported her into a cage.


	23. Episode 2 Chapter 23

Theodore made it a rule not to write reports while angry. It led to errors and poor penmanship. He broke the rule now because he needed the distraction. Oboe's words hung heavy in the pit of his stomach long after she left. The only relief he found was devoting his mind to the simple joy of paperwork.

"Where am I?" The Tall Man said.

Theodore froze. His quill hovered over the report. He turned in his seat to see the Tall Man where he left him: dangling off the bulletin board beside a reminder to buy laundry detergent. The ghast lifted his head to look back at Theodore.

"I can't move," he said. His body was still limp at the end of the magic thread but his eyes were open. He was awake.

Theodore tried to stay calm. Was the enchantment on the knife failing? What would he do if the Tall Man got loose? He set his quill down in the inkwell.

"You are at the Ranger Deputy's station," he said, hands clenched together. "You will remain here until I can transfer you into the custody of the city watch. Then you will await your trial."

"Trial…" The Tall man muttered. "Tell me, Deputy. Would it do any good to tell you that I am innocent? That this is a misunderstanding?"

"It’d do more good to tell it to the jury," Theodore said.

"I see." The ghast appeared to ponder this. "Deputy, do you know how often creatures leave the human court without a conviction?"

Theodore said nothing. The court was rarely kind to non-humans. It was something he preferred not to think about.

The Tall Man sighed. "Then my fate is sealed. One more victim of the system. I wonder what the Saint would think if he were with us today."

Theodore blinked. "Who?"

"Forgive me." There was a note of sarcasm in the Tall Man's voice. "I forget the capital does not take pains to teach Ghast history. I am referring to Saint Skelelord. He was the ghast responsible for brokering the peace between our peoples."

The name jogged Theodore's memory of a textbook footnote. "He was a Lieutenant in the Devil King's army."

"One that sympathized with the humans," the Tall Man said. "He convinced scores of ghasts to revolt and side with the human and fairy coalition. He taught a philosophy of tolerance and cooperation and was instrumental to organizing the peace treaties we operate under today."

Theodore felt himself drawn into the conversation. He needed to stay on guard, this could be an attempt to manipulate him, but he also wanted to hear more.

"It sounds like you revere him," Theodore said.

"Most do," The Tall Man said. "Others feel he allowed your people to subjugate us."

Theodore leaned closer. "And what do you think?"

"That... is a difficult question," he said. "I want to believe what the Saint asserted. His vision for us all to live as one people is as beautiful as it is naïve. The reality is plain to see. The Hollows does everything it can to please your people and you repay us with suspicion."

"You're saying our alliance is pointless," Theodore said.

"No." His voice was pointed. "Let me be clear. Ghasts are born to frighten and you hate us for it. That is natural. But magic creatures cannot survive without humans. The Saint taught that if we must find a way to co-exist in order to advance as a society. That is something I need to believe, even now while I wait to die."

Doubt welled inside Theodore. The more he listened the harder it was to believe the Tall Man was the killer. He ran a finger over the ring on his finger. "You said before you were friends with the murder victim."

"Yes." The Tall Man let his head droop. "Anthony was dear to me. ...I remember, when he was a boy he wanted to set sail and see the world. Plans changed when he fell in love. He took my suggestion and proposed to the girl in the Fey Orchard on Harvest's Eve. For the colors. He was always so excited about the future. ...But now..."

Theodore felt shaky as the Tall Man fell silent.

"Officer," The Tall Man said. "I have a favor to ask. I'm in no position to make demands, but humor me. Lie to me, if you must. I’d like peace of mind."

Was this a trick? "What is it?"

"Edwin, the boy you saw when you captured me. Tell him I said goodbye, and I'm sorry I will not be back. He should be brave enough now without my help, enough to stand up to his school mates. He’ll argue, I know, but he’ll believe it when it counts."

Theodore exhaled. He pushed his glasses up to rub his eyes. He wondered where Oboe was and how much more work was left to be done.

The front door rattled and burst open. Alderman Pearce stepped inside and threw Theodore's letter down on the desk.

"Here for the killer," the Alderman said with a grunt.

The Ranger Deputy got to his feet. "The suspect is in custody. There's no reason for you to get involved. I'll handle things from here. That's what we agreed on."

Pearce clasped a large palm around Theodore's shoulder. "What I recall is you talking a lot and me telling you how it would be." His eyes were wild. "We're taking him."

Theodore tried to stand taller and felt the Alderman’s hand squeeze tighter.

"You are overstepping your authority, Pearce!" Theodore said. "This is King's Law! If you throw that away, I'll make sure you lose your position!"

Pearce leaned closer. "You want my title? Go on. Take it. Anthony was like a brother to me. I'm not going to let some city judge settle this by sticking the devil in a cage. We're getting proper pay back whether you like it or not."

"I won’t let you do that!" Theodore said.

"Oh ho?" Pearce threw Theodore to the floor and rang his world like a bell. He stepped over him and seized the knife.

"This is the devil?" He said, examining the Tall Man. "The witch was right. The creatures are next to nothing in the hands of good magic." He rattled the Tall Man's limp body. "We're going to make you pay, monster! What do you say to that? Eh?"

The Tall Man sighed. "What is one death in place of another?"

Theodore tried to stand up and was pushed back to the floor by Pearce. The Alderman stuck the knife back in wall and pulled Theodore into a chokehold.

"Let's make this easy, Deputy." He said.

"Stop!" Theodore said, gagging through the Alderman's grip. He struggled to break free, to breathe, and felt his strength slipping away. The world went dark and Theodore slumped unconscious onto the floor.


	24. Episode 2 Chapter 24

The crawlie scrambled around Oboe's hooves, trying to find a way out of the cage. There wasn't any. The cage was big enough to hold a whole troll, but the bars were thick and close together. They were trapped.

Oboe peered through the bars. The spell had transported them into some sort of dank stone laboratory. It stank like urine, mulch, and spent magic. There was a dirty old workbench overloaded with books and sharp and scary looking tools. Lamps and dried herbs hung from the low ceiling. The walls were lined with bottles and cages and, to Oboe's horror, she realized most of them were filled with little ghasts. It looked like someone was using them for rituals.

"Don’t worry little guy," Oboe said. "I'll get us out of here!"

She grabbed a bar with each hand. The iron hurt her hands, drained the magic in her and made her feel weak. She ignored that sick feeling and rattled the bars. They were tight and sturdy. That meant she had to do this the hard way. Oboe grunted and huffed and strained with all her strength to pull the bars apart. If she could bend them just enough they could slip out and get away.

A bell rang. Oboe heard footsteps on the floor above. Someone was coming. She was strong but needed more time to twist bars this thick. The iron groaned as she threw her back into it. 

A trapdoor opened at the top of a staircase and light flooded through. A man in a prim black suit and a familiar smirk descended into the laboratory.

"Well," Flip said. "Looks like my traps caught a bit more than usual today."

"Flip??" Oboe said, still straining to shift the bars. "What are you doing here?!"

Flip was amused. "I should be asking you that. Why would a fairy take ghast bait?"

"You’re the one who’s been kidnapping ghasts?!"

The witch folded his hands together. "I prefer to call it 'hunting.' The ghasts I acquire aren’t sentient. Well, most of the time anyway." he laughed. "Don’t look at me that way, it’s not like they’re people."

"You’re going to be in big trouble when I tell Theodore about this!" Oboe said.

The bars had widened just enough for the Crawlie to squeeze through. It wriggled toward the stairs and Flip stomped to pin it to the floor.

"Hey! Don’t hurt him!" Oboe shouted.

Flip picked up the stunned ghast. "Do you know what I like about fairies?" Flip's grin grew wider. He did something with his hand and the crawlie writhed with pain. A swirl of gray and purple smoke was sucked out from the creature into the witch's palm. "You run a little magic through iron and they’re helpless. Iron is so much cheaper than silver."

The crawlie turned to ash and crumbled to the floor. Oboe recoiled in shock.

"Y-you killed him!" She said. "How could you?! He was nice friend and a good listener!!"

Flip touched the bars of the cage and a white-hot glow spread through them. Pain jolted through Oboe’s hand. The magic knocked her back and she fell to the floor of the cage. She forced herself to sit up despite the pain.

"What’s going on?" She said. "Why are you doing this?!"

Flip shrugged. "Nothing personal sweetie, just trying to run a business."

Oboe looked at all the cages and at the pile of ash that was her friend a moment ago. She felt sick. "I thought you said you weren’t a bad witch!"

Flip rolled his eyes. "I told you not all witches are bad. I never said anything about myself."


	25. Episode 2 Chapter 25

Oboe shrank into the smallest mouse she could manage and tried to slip between the bars of her cage. Her fur bristled and there was a crack of magic that hurled her back. She snapped back to faun shape feeling sore all over.

"Argh! Let me out of here!!" She hurled herself at the bars and was sent bouncing off the walls of the cell. She crashed to the floor with enough force to make the bottles and shelves rattle.

Flip chuckled. "Never stops being funny. By all means, wear yourself out. It just goes to show why humans are the dominant species."

Oboe found a rock on the ground and threw it at Flip’s head.

"OW!!" the witch grabbed at the fresh welt. "You insolent little heifer!"

"You’re going to be in big trouble when Theo finds out about this!" She said.

"The Deputy? Oh, spare me. The man is a dullard. Besides, it’s not like you’ll have the opportunity to tell him about any of this." He eyed her up like a butcher at a meat market. "Harvesting fairy magic is not my specialty but I’m sure I can find a use for you."

"Harvesting?" Oboe felt a lump in her throat as she looked at the ashen remains of the Crawlie. "...You’re tearing magic straight out of creatures. That’s..." She could not imagine a more painful way to die. "You can't do that!!"

"As advertised, my wares are nothing like city magic." Flip smiled. "Fresh squeezed and one-hundred percent organic."

"You’re horrible!" Oboe said. "I hate you!"

"Yes, yes, I’m a monster, crimes against nature, blah blah blah." He rolled his eyes. "I don't need a FAIRY of all things to lecture me on morality. We all do awful things to get by in this world."

Upstairs, a door opened and bell rattled.

"Speaking of," Flip said. "I have a customer. Pardon me, would you?"

Oboe watched him climb the stairs to the shop front. She spun in place, looking for anything she could use to escape. There was nothing. There was nothing to do but eavesdrop.

"Wendy!" Flip's voice was so honeyed and fake it made Oboe sick. "Lovely to see you again."

"Oh, Mr. Flip, are you alright?" Wendy said. Oboe remembered her as the quiet little human she met at the village. "You've a nasty lump on your head."

"It’s fine. Walked into a shelf. Never mind that. How’s your fiancé, the Alderman?"

"He asked me to fetch you. They found the ghast that killed Anthony." She paused. "We know you're an expert on... erm, euthanizing such creatures."

"HELP!" Oboe shouted as loud as she could. "I’m trapped down here in a cage!!"

"Um. Mr. Flip? Is someone calling out for help in your cellar?" Wendy said.

Flip laughed. "It’s nothing. I keep a talking dog as a pet."

"It said something about being in a cage, though..." Wendy said.

"Yes," Flip said. "She hates it when I put her in the kennel."

"I am not a dog!" Oboe said. "I’m the assistant to the Ranger Deputy! Let me out!!"

"My dog is also a compulsive liar," Flip said.

"I see," Wendy said. "How sad."

"Hey!!"

"Let me gather my things," Flip said. "We can discuss my fees when we get to the manor."

"Of course, sir," Wendy said.

Flip stood at the top of the stairs and peered down at Oboe. With a wink, he kicked the trapdoor shut and cast Oboe into darkness.

"Wendy! Don’t listen to him! He’s a bad man! Tell Theo what’s going on! Help! Wendy!!"

Oboe kept shouting, but it didn't do any good. If Wendy could still hear her, she did nothing to help. Oboe could do nothing while Flip made preparations to execute an innocent ghast.


	26. Episode 2 Chapter 26

Oboe paced in her cage and tugged at her mane. There was no way to know how much time was left. She wondered if Theo even knew what was going on or if she’d even see him again.

"Rrgh!! Stupid! I’m so stupid!" She said. "Why did I think I could ever do this on my own?!"

She stomped her hooves and the bottles on the wall rattled. She sat on the floor and fumed. Flip was going to execute the Tall Man and there was nothing she could do. Would Theo find her before Flip ripped her magic out? Did he even know she was in trouble? No. She was on her own

Turning into a mouse didn't work. She was lucky the cage was big enough that the iron let her transform at all. If she couldn't squeeze through the bars then she just had to smash them. She concentrated hard on getting big as she could. She changed into a bison and reared back. Charging, she threw all her weight into bashing her way out.

A huge jolt of pain ran through Oboe the moment she touched the bars. The magic hurled her back and she crashed back and forth against the walls of the cell. The room shook and bottles tumbled off the shelves and shattered against the floor. Oboe collapsed, but when she came to her senses she realized she'd set some crawlies free.

Oboe heard the gentle tink of glass. She craned her neck to look and saw an imp trapped in a big jar. He was a scrawny, leathery little lizard man with bat wings. He tapped on the glass and said something she couldn't hear.

"You're trapped too?" Oboe said.

He nodded and mimed charging.

"Hold on!" She was still sore but threw herself at the bars again. Cages and jars tumbled and burst open on the floor. Ghasts scattered and swarmed all over, ecstatic to be free. As soon as Oboe could stand she charged again, and again, until she was so battered and bloodied she could hardly stand.

"Stop! Stop!" The imp fluttered in front of the cage. "Don't kill yourself, toots! Let us take it from here!"

Oboe dropped onto her butt and panted for breath. "You... you should get out of here," she said.

"Nuh-uh. Not leaving you behind with that sicko," he said. "We creatures gotta stick together."

Some other imps got hold of some scalpels and were working the lids off the remaining bottles. Oboe smiled as the rest of the ghasts were set free.

"Hold up and I'll get this thing unlocked." The imp flapped up to the lock and stuck his hand in the mechanism. He rooted around and grunted. "Ugh. This is going to take a while."

"Three's no time!" Oboe said. "Somebody needs to tell the Ranger Deputy what's going on! That witch is going to South Manor to kill a ghast!"

The imp turned to whistle at another ghast. "Terry! You hearin' this?"

"On it!" Terry the imp dropped his scalpel. "I've been dying to rat that guy out since we got caught!"

A squadron of imps flew in formation up the stair well. They worked together, heaving and swearing, until they pushed the trap door open with a collective shout. Daylight poured back down into the cellar and Oboe watched as a whole herd of crawlies stampeded out toward freedom.


	27. Episode 2 Chapter 27

Silas screamed as the knights closed in around him. He thrashed to push them back but it was too late. Blood-stained swords flashed, tearing flesh until his howling turned one final choking gasp.

Theodore opened his eyes. The dream faded. He was trembling and he tasted blood. He blinked away the blur to find himself flat on his back on the floor on his office. An imp was standing on his chest and glaring down at him. 

"Get up!" The imp prodded Theodore in the face with the butt of a pencil. "HEY!!"

"I’m awake," Theodore said, knocking the pencil away. He pushed himself to his feet with a groan. He could feel the Tall Man being moved. It was a bizarre sensation now that they were separated, like a part of his body was miles away but still connected to him. The villagers were carrying the Tall Man toward the center of the manor yard. "I don't know why you're here, but you need to leave. I've got enough problems for today."

The imp flapped onto the desk. "I ain't going anywhere!" He grabbed Theodore by the tie. "This goat lady saved me and my buddy, so you're gonna listen!"

Was he talking about Oboe? "You have my attention."

The imp reeled Theodore closer. "She got herself captured by a witch, like I did. This witch’s been keeping me, my buddy Eddy, and a bunch of other ghasts in cramped awful smelling bottles for WEEKS."

"What?" This violated so many creature rights edicts that it boggled Theodore's mind. "Why would they do this?"

The ghast released Theodore. "How should I know!? He's a freak! He rips our magic out and kills us!!"

Something clicked in Theodore's brain. "He’s draining magic off of ghasts?"

"It’s sick, man! Sick!"

Theodore stepped over to his bookcase. It was toppled it the scuffled and the books were scattered. He picked through the mess to find an old battered volume of Magic, Science and Technology. He leafed through glossaries and diagrams of creature physiology. 

"Humans can’t channel magic unless it’s sterilized," Theodore said. "But Ghasts process ambient magic naturally. Their bodies render it safe."

His eyes crossed the passage he was looking for. He dropped the book open onto the desk.

_THE USE OF CREATURES AS ALTERNATIVE ENERGY IS FORBADE BY THE CROWN, THE UNIVERSITY, AND HUMAN DECENCY. ANY SORCERER TO PRACTICE SUCH SHALL BE DISBARRED IN DISGRACE._

"…If he was taking the magic from another living being, he could disguise his aura. He could commit a crime and make it look like a ghast did it. But why?"

Theodore remembered the crowd gathering to buy Flip’s talismans. He recalled the fear and the panic the witch stirred up. How much money was Flip making? How much more might he stand to earn? Theodore saw Flip pulled ghast magic out of the ring but he never stopped to consider the implications. Flip used ghast magic to strangle Anthony Willow and create a panic in order sell his anti-ghast merchandise.

The ghast Sheriff died the same way as Anthony. She must've discovered too much. Now Oboe was the one snooping. Theodore's eyes shot towards the imp.

"The faun you mentioned, is she safe?"

"I dunno, probably?" He shrugged. "She busted us out and Eddy was trying to return the favor. Don’t worry though! The witch left earlier. Some human came by to ask him to kill some poor sap. You probably got enough time to go help your friend."

No. That wasn’t true. Theodore could feel the Tall Man at the yard of South Manor. If Flip had been summoned, they had to be gearing up for a public execution. Time was one thing Theodore did not have.

Theodore drafted a hurried note and ran out into the cottage yard where he knocked at bird house labeled ‘Earl L. Bird.'

"GET LOST! Some of us need to get up in the morning!"

"Earl, please, this is urgent!" Theodore shook the letter in his hand. "I need to get this to the city watch! Lives are at stake!"

A fat, disgruntled pigeon squeezed out the entrance to glare at him.

"Dude, what is this? The third one today? How about you do it yourself. Maybe see a doctor while you're out. You don’t look so good. I hear walking is real good for your health."

"This is an emergency, Earl!"

The pigeon rolled his eyes. "This ain't a charity. You know the fee."

Theodore stormed back into the cottage and charged back out wielding a baguette.

"Here!" He said, cramming the baguette into the birdhouse. "Whatever you want! Just deliver the note!"

Earl squinted at the loaf.

"You know, I don’t really care for those. It’s all crust. See, what I like about those croissants you buy is they’re flakey. Buttery. Go down real easy. Way better for someone like me who ain’t got teeth."

"I don’t have time for this!" Theodore shook the birdhouse so hard he pulled it off the tree. "An innocent creature is about to be executed and it’s my fault! If you don't help me there's going to be blood!"

"Alright, alright, alright!" Earl said. He snatched the crumpled envelope out of Theodore’s hand with his beak and stuffed it into his delivery pouch. "With people like you in charge, no wonder we got so many problems." He launched off the perch to circle overhead. "You owe me for this, nutjob."

"Thank you!" Theodore said.

"And put my house back!" Earl shouted. "Or expect to hear from my attorney!"

Theodore felt new hope as he watched Earl rise and soar towards the capital. He stuck the birdhouse back on its nail and turned his gaze towards South Manor.


	28. Episode 2 Chapter 28

Theodore stood on a hill overlooking the manor, surveying the inner yard through his binoculars. The farmhands had built a crude stage where Flip was performing a last-minute pre-execution sales pitch.

The Tall Man hung from a beam center stage, mouth gagged and dangling over a silver saucer filled with some sort of mercurial fluid. Theodore guessed it to be part of a dispelling ritual. Once the last ingredient was added it would light into an ethereal fire that could disperse all magic in a creature. It was a theatrical way to kill a ghast.

Waiting for the city watch to arrive wasn't an option. Theodore needed to intervene before Flip ran out of goods to sell. He slid down the hillside and broke into a sprint. Once he was near enough to be spotted he slowed to a creep. He recalled, with reluctance, his father's advice on avoiding detection. The homesteads provided excellent cover. Acting natural, he slipped into the gathering crowd and worked his way toward the front.

"We may have caught one killer ghast but there may yet be dozens, nay, hundreds of wicked ones yet beneath our feet!" Flip twirled towards his display of talismans with a flourish. "Did you know that someone you know is mauled by a ghast every fifteen minutes? Don’t become a statistic! Purchase while supplies last during this limited time promotion!"

Theodore spotted Pearce sitting off to the site, tapping his foot with building impatience. "I’m not paying you to hock your wares! Get on with it!"

Flip offered a smile. "All in the name of preventing another tragedy, Alderman. You should be thanking me."

"You can sell whatever you want after the thing is dead!" Pearce said. "Hurry up!"

Theodore seized on the distraction. He climbed onto the stage and made a run for the knife.

"Hey!" A woman in the crowd pointed. "Who’s that?!"

The Alderman launched to his feet. The flimsy stage shook as he lumbered to block Theodore. Flip retreated toward the saucer. Theodore had no choice but to play his trump card now that his cover was blown.

"Halt!" He whipped a government form out from his pocket. "This public execution is in violation of due process! By the authority of the crown you will release the ghast into my custody or face steep fines!"

The crowd met Theodore with a collective blank stare. The Alderman ripped the citation out of his hand and tore it to shreds.

"Well. It was worth a shot," Theodore said.

Pearce shoved him back. "I told you to stay out of this, pipsqueak! Get lost or I'll make you regret it!"

Theodore pulled the crossbow from his belt and took aim. The crowd gasped.

"You are making a mistake," Theodore said. "This execution is illegal and this creature is innocent!"

The crowd murmured in confusion. Giselle, the widow, pushed her way to the front.

"Is this some sort of joke?!" She said. "You swear to find my husband's killer and now you tell us the creature you found didn't do it?! My husband is dead! I will not have him mocked like this!"

"The real killer is right in front of you!" Theodore pointed. "Flip! I charge you with the murder of two Laien citizens, the abduction of countless others, the sale of illegal magic weapons, and inciting violence toward ghasts!"

Stony silence washed over the yard. The entire South Manor community turned to look at Flip, who was caught creeping toward the edge of the platform. He straightened his posture the moment he realized he was the center of attention.

"Fascinating," Flip said. He looked past Theodore. "Alderman, I was afraid this might happen. It appears the ghast has cast a mind control spell over the Deputy."

"What?" Pearce glanced between Theodore and Flip.

"He has spent too long around the creature without taking proper precautions," Flip said. "He’s a thrall now and will go to any extreme to save his master. Restrain him!"

Theodore corrected his aim with the crossbow and backed away. "He’s lying! Flip used ghast magic to kill Anthony and stir up a panic! It's all in the name of making money off you!"

"This is absurd." Flip laughed. "How can a human use ‘ghast magic?’ Can you prove any of this?"

Theodore hesitated. "I have eyewitness accounts."

The witch raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"The imps you've been holding captive! They escaped and told me what you've been doing!"

"I see, I see." Flip strolled across the stage, opening his arms toward the onlookers. "To summarize for you, ladies and gentlemen, we are being told to trust the wild accusations of a ghast as reason to let another go unpunished. Is that something you can trust?"

The whole crowd jeered and booed.

Flip banged his cane to silence the crowd. "Everyone! If we kill the ghast now, our Deputy should return to his senses within three days!"

"He is acting funny," Pearce said. He stepped toward Theodore, eyes on the crossbow. "Just put the weapon down. We'll fix you."

Theodore had only a single crossbow bolt. He was surrounded and outnumbered. There was no chance of stopping them if this turned to a brawl. The only way to even the odds was to stall until the city watch arrived, but how long would that take?

"Can I have everyone’s attention?" Flip raised his cane into the air. "It’s time I gave you good people what you paid for!"

Flip revealed a vial from his breast pocket and emptied something viscous into the saucer. It sparked. Effervescent flames of violet danced over the surface. The potion boiled over the edge, hissing as it splashed against the wood.

The Tall Man squirmed over the seething liquid. His cries were muffled under his gag. Flip grabbed to pull the knife from the beam and Theodore reacted on instinct. He aimed his crossbow at the saucer and loose the bolt. Flip leapt back as the dish crashed with a clang onto the stage. The concoction spilled and ate through the stage. Purple flames licked across the wood before sputtering out.

"He’s unarmed!" Flip shouted. "Grab him!"

Theodore discarded the now useless crossbow as the Alderman wrenched him off the stage. A circle of burly farmhands took hold of him.

"Let go!" Theodore struggled to pull free. "Flip is the one you want!

Pearce stood over smoldering stage, scratching his head. "Look at this damned mess. What are we supposed to do now?"

"Not to worry." Flip threw an arm around his patron's broad shoulders. "There's more than one way to kill a ghast."


	29. Episode 2 Chapter 29

Theodore wracked his brains trying to think of a way to stop the farmers from killing the Tall Man. A silver dagger was presented to Flip, who prepared to enchant it. Theodore fought to pull free of the men restraining him only to be pushed onto his knees. He watched, helpless.

Giselle swept through the crowd to look down on him.

"I hope they can’t cure you," she said. "I hope they have to kill you."

"Giselle, I need you to listen to me," Theodore said. "The Tall Man is innocent. Flip is the one who killed Anthony"

She shook her head. "Has anyone got a muzzle for this idiot?" A rag was handed to her.

Theodore twisted his neck and spat to keep her from gagging him. Was it even possible to convince her? His eyes darted in panic and fell on the Tall Man.

"Wait," Theodore said. "Anthony proposed to you on Harvest Eve, right?"

She froze. "Excuse me?"

"You went to the Fey Orchard together." Theodore tried to remember every detail the Tall Man had shared. "To see the changing colors. Before you met, he wanted to become a sailor."

Giselle stared. "How do you know all this?"

Theodore's heart pounded. "Anthony told you he was friends with a ghast. They were friends since he was a child." Theodore pointed his chin at the stage. "That's the one he was talking about! The one you're all about to kill! Do you really think this is what Anthony would've wanted?"

Confusion and suspicion fought for expression in Giselle's face. She turned without saying a word and climbed onto the stage.

"Remove the gag!" She said, pointing at the Tall Man. "I want to speak to the creature."

"Preposterous!" Flip said. "Are you listening to that fool? He's been brain washed!"

"How do you know that?" Giselle said.

Flip pointed his cane at one of the men restraining Theodore. "You there! Show us his left hand!"

Theodore's wrist was wrenched into the air.

"Do you see the ring on his finger?" Flip gestured. "It's been enchanted by this ghast. Just try to remove it! It's cursed!"

Giselle looked at her husband's ring. Her eyes went wide.

"Alderman," she said. "Let the Deputy go."

"What?" Pearce did a double take. "Are you mad, woman?"

"He's telling the truth." Her voice was firm. "Anthony wore that ring long before I knew him. If it was made by this ghast, that means they really were friends."

"Then... Wait!" Flip backed away. "That just means the creature plotted this for years. Yes. That must be it! He mind-controlled Anthony from the start!"

Giselle shoved Flip. "Then he was still the man I fell in love with!" She tore off her talisman and threw it in the witch's face. "Alderman, Flip is the one who killed my husband!"

The crowd broke into whispers and chatter.

"Wait, the witch is the killer now?"

"The ghast is innocent?"

"You mean we were tricked?"

"I bought all this stuff from a murderer?"

"I want my money back! I demand a refund!" 

"Yeah! A full refund!"

Flip stole a glance at the crowd as it turned against him. A trickle of sweat ran down his face at the utterance of the word refund. Pearce stepped toward him and he bolted before he could get ahold of him.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Pearce yelled after Flip. "Get back here!"

Theodore was released as all the able-bodied men charged after Flip. Flip swooped into the onlookers and there was a shriek. The witch swung around with a hostage just as the men were about to pounce. It was Wendy, the mousey fiancé of the Alderman. Flip pressed the tip of the silver dagger against her throat and wrestled to keep her from squirming.

"Alright," Flip said. "Jig's up, but I’ve got one more deal to make. Refuse and the bride-to-be gets skewered. Capiche?" 

"Help!" Wendy said.

"Let her go, you bastard!" Pearce said.

"All in good time, Alderman," Flip said. "I'm just taking her for a walk. Just do exactly as I say and you get her back in one piece."

Pearce got as close as he dared. "Fight me like a man!"

"What?" Flip looked offended. "No! Do you think I'm stupid? Look at yourself! You're built like an ox!"

Theodore leapt onto the stage while everyone was distracted. The Tall Man swung through the air as Theodore yanked the knife from the beam and bent down to grab Giselle's talisman.

Flip warned before that the enchantments should be kept apart. Theodore pressed them together. They grew white hot and burst in his hands in a flash of fiery light. Theodore screamed as the explosion hurled him from the stage.

Singed and bruised, Theodore forced his eyes open. The whole village gaped in horror. The Tall Man got to his feet. He was free. It took only a moment for his body to grow back to its full size but then it did not stop. He grew taller, and larger, doubling in size and then again.

"What’s happening?!" Theodore said, struggling to pull himself upright.

The Tall Man's voice boomed like thunder. "They are afraid."

Screams rang out as the Tall Man grew, and grew, until he towered over the village. He peered down, a massive, looming silhouette. The crowd scattered, fleeing and fighting for control of Flip's talismans. The ghast took a great lumbering step past them toward the witch.

Flip swore and threw Wendy aside. He backed away, holding the silver dagger out to protect himself. The Tall Man gestured and the knife was knocked from Flip's hand by unseen force. Helpless, he ran.

It was no use. The Tall Man reached out and closed his hand around the witch.

Wendy fell to her knees and covered her head. "Please! Don’t hurt us!"

The Tall Man spoke like wind and rain. "I would not dream of it."

The farmers peeked out from their hiding spots as the Tall Man stepped into the center of the village.

"Deputy," he said. "Do I have permission to place the culprit under a binding spell?"

"Yes," Theodore said, groaning. "Do it!"

The Tall Man opened his palm. His fingers curled into arcane signs. Ethereal cords coiled around Flip and bound him tight.

"No!" Flip shouted. "He'll kill us all! He's dangerou--" The witch was silenced with a spell and placed gently on the ground.

Giselle stepped out from cover. Her neighbors cowered but she looked up to face the creature they all feared.

"Ghast," she said. "You were friends with my husband?"

A nod. "Yes, Giselle. We are both less without him."

Her lips tightened. "I’d… I want to talk. About him."

"As would I."

Whatever rampage the farmers expected did not come. Wendy joined Giselle, and then one by one the other manor workers mustered the courage to approach. The Tall Man shrank as it became clear there was no threat.

The quiet moment of reflection was broken as horses poured down the hillside. The city watch arrived in force. A dozen watchmen and two Mage Enforcers charged onto the scene on horseback. Theodore laughed at the sight of it. A cavalry too late to be of use. He let himself lie back and took comfort knowing it would all be reports and paperwork from here. 


	30. Episode 2 Chapter 30

Theodore found the Tall Man on the outskirts of the manor, on a hill overlooking the road back to the city. Graves dotted the hilltop, with one newer than the rest. The ghast bent down to rest a hand on the loose soil.

"I used to hate humans," he said. "Anthony was the one that changed that. He was a timid child. He knew what I was, but he asked to be friends anyway. That's what made sense to him."

The afternoon heat was fading. Wind was blowing through Giselle’s hair. She listened.

The Tall Man stood up. "He wanted to be brave, so my haunting became a game. With practice, he became hard to frighten. As time went on we came to visit for the joy of one another's company. We made time once a month to talk over tea. It meant a lot to me."

"He never mentioned you," Giselle said.

"I insisted on secrecy, to spare my pride." His arms hung slack. "I expect it was difficult for him."

"And the ring?"

"His idea. He wanted to go to sea but worried we wouldn't meet again."

The Tall Man turned toward Theodore.

"I would ask for the ring back but I am afraid that is not how the hex works. You accused me wrongfully, hunted me, and nearly caused my death. It angers me to be linked to a man like you. Yet, it cannot be helped. You and I are bound now until death."

Theodore ran his fingers over the gemstone. The reminder of his mistake left him feeling sick. "I’m sorry," he said. The words felt feeble, inadequate.

The Tall Man leaned over him. "Let it serve to remind you to never let this occur again."

Giselle knelt down beside the grave, staring at the etching of her husband’s name.

"Oh, Anthony." Tears welled up. "You’re gone, and I nearly killed your friend." She sobbed into her mourning veil. The Tall Man placed a hand on her back.

"He was a good and kind man. He would not have blamed you for this. But I know he would expect us both to take the best of what he was and carry on."

Giselle nodded, drying her eyes.

In the distance Theodore could see the watchmen marching Flip through the city walls. The witch was arrested but he knew it did not make up for his failure.

He grew uneasy. He descended into the manor yard where the remaining watchmen were documenting reports from the farmers on what happened.

Theodore found the hilt of the knife in the mud. Fragments of the blade were scattered, half buried. Even though he told the watchmen what he had done, the evidence went uncollected. No note was made of his confession. It felt like his mistake would be forgotten.

He spent a few minutes picking the shards out of the muck. Shame hung like a stone around his neck.

"Theo!!"

Theodore's self-loathing was interrupted. Oboe swung him off his feet and pulled him into a crushing hug.

"I’m sorry!" She said, on the brink of tears. "I wasn’t there to help! I’m sorry I ran off! I’m useless!"

Theodore struggled to get free. "Oboe—"

"All I did was get myself captured!" She said. "Look at you, you’re all beat up! I messed up so bad!

"Oboe!"

"I know you won’t want me around anymore, but please let me stay! I just wanted to make sure we did things right!!"

"Oboe!" He raised his voice. "Put me down!"

Blinking, she set him on the ground.

Theodore straightened his glasses. "There is no reason for you to apologize. I'm the one who should be sorry." He softened, relieved that Oboe was okay. "The only reason I was able to stop Flip is because you kept investigating. I should've listened to you from the start."

Her eyes wide, startled by the recognition. "I did okay?"

"More than okay," he said. "I couldn't ask for a better partner. Thank you."

She burst into tears. Theodore was uncertain of what to do. He reached out to give her a reassuring pat and was pulled into another massive hug. She sobbed into his shoulder, dribbling snot.

"Yay," she in a soft squeek.

Lieutenant Fritz coughed for attention. He was standing off to the side, looking uncomfortable.

"Well," he said. "As you can see we recovered the faun from the witch's hideout, per your instructions."

"Oh!! I forgot!" Oboe dropped Theodore and ran off. She brought back a hulking chest that she dropped at Theodore's feet. "Look! I brought all this evidence! Look!"

Theodore peeked inside. It was overflowing with illegal magic product collected from Flip's shop. Dubious potions, enchanted weapons, and forbidden spell components.

"She was insistent and thorough," Fritz said with visible irritation.

"Incredible." Theodore felt overwhelmed. "There will be no way for Flip to escape conviction with all this evidence."

"Deputy!" Captain Myra Redriver strutted up to join them with Wendy, Alderman and the remainder of the watchmen in tow. "This is the man who attacked you, isn't he? I want to hear it firsthand."

"You don't gotta make him say it." Pearce hung his head. "I did it, alright? Devil damn me. I thought it was the right thing to do."

"There was no lasting damage," Theodore said. "I believe he’s learned his lesson."

Myra shook her head, grim. "Lessons are great and all, but this is a serious. Assault on an appointed officer is a breach of the Hierarchy. The Alderman will have to be detained until a Justice decides whether he's still fit to lead."

Wendy pressed a hand to Pearce’s chest, looking up into his eyes.

"Will you wait for me?" Pearce said.

"As long as it takes, my love," Wendy said.

They were permitted an embrace and then the Alderman was taken away. Theodore watched, thinking on his own mistake. How close had he brushed with tragedy? How much of this was his fault?

Theodore reached into his pocket and felt the hilt of the broken knife. It was proof of his failure as Ranger Deputy. There was one last thing left to be done to make this right.


	31. Episode 2 Chapter 31

Theodore placed the shattered knife on the desk of Governor Farbend. He took a seat and looked his boss in the eye.

"I used an illegal enchantment to wrongfully capture an innocent creature," he said. "I am a disgrace to my office. I am prepared to accept whatever punishment you deem appropriate."

The plump old man studied the fragments a moment and raised an eyebrow. "What is this? Your way of trying to quit?"

"No," Theodore said. "I accept that this is my assignment. That doesn’t change the fact that I abused my authority. I caved under pressure during an investigation and acted out of fear. I am unfit to be trusted with power."

The Governor smirked. "Well then." He got up. "Apart from all that, how has the position treated you?"

Theodore found the question irrelevant. "…It’s been… challenging, to say the least. I worry I am causing more problems than I am solving." He gave the filing cabinets a longing gaze. "I miss my old job. Everything is so much more clear cut in the Bureaucracy Dome. But... I am trying to apply myself as you asked. The Whirlwood creatures need a lot of help, and I'm trying to play the part. I’m learning, thanks to a subordinate I recruited. Someone I should trust more than I have."

Mr. Farbend nodded. He looked out the office window watch the bustle in the city below. "Captain Redriver has been singing your praises. Red Cap activity has dropped to almost nothing since you started. I expect you to continue this trend."

"Sir?" Theodore was growing impatient. "I came to talk to you about the massive creature rights violation I committed."

Mr. Farbend waved him away. "My boy, this isn’t the first or last time something like this has occurred."

Theodore found this difficult to process. "I am a government agent and I broke the human-ghast peace treaty."

"It’s already taken care of," Farbend said. "The witch you apprehended had a prolific rap sheet. It was a simple matter to amend an extra charge. It’s no foul if an outlaw was responsible."

Theodore could not believe what he was hearing "But I'm the one who did it! And… and the Tall Man, the ghast I captured…"

Mr. Farbend rested a callused hand on Theodore’s shoulder. "The crown has already reached an agreement with the creature in question. It will not be an issue."

Theodore felt paralyzed. He looked at his employer as if he were an imposter. This was the man tasked with keeping order in the Capital. How could he disregard a crime of this magnitude so casually?

"If we fired someone every time something like this happened, the government would never be able to operate," Mr. Farbend said. "Go home, Grayweather. I expect to hear great things about you in the coming weeks. Your father would be proud."

Speechless, Theodore staggered out the door. He presented himself to this office expecting to be exiled, incarcerated, or perhaps even executed. He left feeling far heavier than when he arrived. The trek back to the valley was long, but now felt like an eternity.

When he passed through the city gates into the valley he found Oboe waiting for him. She was sitting on low stone wall on the edge of the trade road.

"How’d it go?" She said. "Are you okay?"

He sat beside her. "He let me go. Didn't even write me up for it. Nothing."

"Oh." She offered an unsure smile. "Then it’s fine, right?"

"Fine?" Theodore said. "No! It's not fine! I screwed up! I wanted to make it right, but he wouldn't let me! What am I supposed to do?"

Oboe looked down, something weighing on her. 

"...Sometimes you do things wrong, and nothing you can do can change what happened. Sometimes there is no way to fix it. That’s how it is. Life doesn’t stop when that happens though. All you do is keep going. Try not to make the mistakes again. Learn something if you can. Do the best you can. That's what Thistle tells me. It’s hard."

She held his hand. Theodore felt some of the heaviness lift. She was right. The only thing he could control was what he did in the future. He ran a hand over the ring locked to his finger. He took a deep breath and swore to himself that he would never hurt another creature again.

Oboe got to her feet, and pulled Theodore onto his.

"C’mon. Let’s go."


End file.
